Le masque vénitien
by miriamme
Summary: Imaginez ce qui se passerait si William Darcy engageait son ami Charles Bingley  avocat  afin de poursuivre George Wickham pour détournement de fonds et que celui-ci était défendu par nulle autre qu'Élisabeth Bennet.
1. Un procès en préparation

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Alixe. Avoir autant de commentaires constructifs et passionnés c'est vraiment grisant. Merci à tous les autres aussi qui m'en laissent de temps en temps. **

**Mise en garde : Comme cette histoire se passe dans le monde juridique et que je ne suis pas avocate, veuillez ne pas vous fâcher si je ne respecte pas les normes et la procédure officielle des procès. Soyez patientes, les personnages se rencontreront ailleurs qu'au tribunal et assez rapidement. **

**Merci et bonne lecture. Miriamme**

**Première partie**

_-Élizabeth Bennet! T'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire? Nous avons un nouveau client à aller rencontrer. Comme il n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir un avocat, nous avons hérité du dossier. Tu veux que j'aille le voir, ou tu préfères y aller toi-même?_

_-Non, c'est parfait! Je vais y aller. Tu me donnes le dossier?_

_-Il vient d'arriver par courrier. Veux-tu qu'on y jette un œil ensemble?_

_-Oui, bonne idée. _

Une fois assises côte à côte devant les papiers en question, les deux filles sont très étonnées de constater qu'il s'agit d'un cas de détournement de fonds. L'homme qu'Élizabeth aura à défendre en tant qu'avocate de la défense, est accusé d'avoir détourné un montant de 3 millions de dollars à la compagnie Pemberley Inc., filiale principale de la très célèbre famille Darcy. N'ayant aucun souvenir d'avoir vu la dite compagnie impliquée auparavant dans un procès, Élizabeth a d'autant plus hâte de rencontrer l'homme qui comme David, osait défier Goliath.

Arrivée à la prison municipale, le gardien qui la connaît bien, lui ouvre la porte et la prévient qu'elle ne dispose que de trente minutes. Élizabeth le remercie et se dirige vers la salle ou l'attend l'accusé.

Elle est assise depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'on lui amène un homme très séduisant. Il entre et lui adresse un grand sourire conscient de son charme et souhaitant manifestement qu'elle succombe à celui-ci, c'est du moins l'impression qu'Élizabeth retient.

_-Monsieur George Wickham… c'est bien ça?_

_-Oui! _

_-Je me nomme Élizabeth Bennet. C'est le bureau de l'aide juridique qui m'envoie. Je serai votre avocate durant le procès._

_-Avoir eu les moyens… je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux._

_-Avoir un bon avocat n'a pas de prix monsieur Wickham!_

_-Vous n'est donc pas une bonne avocate?_

_-Je suis très bonne, mais ce procès est loin d'être gagné. Vous êtes accusé par une grosse compagnie, vous êtes David contre Goliath._

_-David gagne à la fin non?_

_-George, d'après mes recherches, la famille Darcy jouit d'une excellente réputation. _

_-Attendez de tout savoir, vous verrez bien que je suis innocent!_

_-Je ne demande pas mieux que de vous entendre me raconter toute l'histoire… Attendez, je vais vous enregistrer! Allez-y. Je vous écoute George._

Une fois son entrevue avec George terminée, Élizabeth rentre au cabinet et va faire écouter la bande à Jane. Lorsque la voix de George s'arrête enfin, les deux jeunes femmes sont confiantes. George est crédible et parait si sincère qu'elles sont convaincues d'avoir un procès à scandale entre les mains. Elles se concentrent ensuite sur Goliath. Dans les jours qui suivent, les deux juristes étudient les documents déposés par la partie adverse, se renseignent sur la compagnie Pemberley Inc. et rencontrent les éventuels témoins de George.

Sur internet, Jane retrouve des photos des deux membres dirigeants de la compagnie, William et Fitzwilliam Darcy. Jane est surprise par l'allure et la prestance de William compte tenu du portrait peu avantageux que George avait fait de lui à sa sœur Élizabeth. Jane imprime plusieurs articles de même que la photo pour la montrer à sa sœur.

Élizabeth quant à elle lit tout ce qui a déjà été publié sur la famille en question et s'intéresse de près à l'historique de la compagnie. Élizabeth est étonnée d'apprendre que William Darcy dirige la Pemberley Inc. depuis qu'il a 18 ans. Son cousin Fitwilliam Darcy n'est devenu son associé que depuis trois ans. Comme le lui avait raconté George Wickham, Élizabeth apprend que le père de William Darcy est mort d'une crise cardiaque à l'âge de 39 ans et que cet homme avait beaucoup d'affection pour George Wickham puisqu'il l'avait couché sur son testament. Il lui avait même offert un emploi à temps partiel alors qu'il étudiait en comptabilité. Après le décès de William Darcy Père, la réputation de George Wickham s'était détériorée lentement mais sûrement au point où il devait maintenant se défendre contre une accusation de détournement de fonds. Il aurait réussi à détourner jusqu'à 3 millions de dollars à raison de petites sommes prélevées chaque mois pendant 10 ans.

Élizabeth sait que la cause ne sera pas facilement gagnée et qu'il lui faut trouver des témoins crédibles pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Deux jours plus tard, elle est convoquée à la cour afin de rencontrer l'avocat de la partie adverse et s'entendre sur les modalités d'ouverture du procès.

Elle arrive la première et s'installe sur un banc à l'extérieur de la salle d'audience. C'est alors qu'elle voit celui qui se nomme William Darcy arriver au bras d'une jeune femme élancée et élégante. Celle-ci semble impressionnée par les lieux et regarde autour d'elle avec curiosité. Un autre homme les suit avec une mallette et un costume griffé. Élizabeth reconnaît alors un collègue à elle avec qui elle a terminé ses études de droits. L'avocat Charles Bingley travaillait maintenant pour l'un des plus gros cabinets d'avocats de la ville. Tout à fait le genre de cabinet que la Pemberley Inc. pouvait se payer. Charles fait passer ses invités devant lui et s'arrête lorsqu'il reconnaît la jeune femme à son tour.

_-Lizzie? Élizabeth? C'est bien toi?_

_-Oui… C'est bien moi! Vous allez bien Charles?_

_-Oui… très bien… Oh, excusez-moi… _Se tournant vers le couple qui attend derrière lui, Charles ajoute :_ William, Caroline, laissez-moi vous présenter l'une des plus brillantes élèves de ma promotion. Élizabeth Bennet._

_-Enchanté!_ Dit William en lui tendant la main.

_-Moi de même!_ Répond Élizabeth impressionnée par son costume trois pièces nécessairement taillé sur mesure.

_-Enchantée!_ Enchaîne la jeune femme qui se tient à son bras sur des souliers à talons hauts. Sans attendre de réponse, elle se tourne vers Bingley et lui lance : _Charles! C'est l'heure, non? Tu ne dois pas aller rencontrer le Juge? Tu veux nous conduire à ton bureau…_

_-Oui, c'est vrai._ Charles se tourne vers Élizabeth à nouveau : _Au revoir Lizzie! Oups! Maître Bennet. Au fait, tu attends qui?_

_-C'est moi qui vais défendre George Wickham!_

_-Quoi?_ S'exclame Charles incrédule.

Sans répondre à la question de Charles, Élizabeth remarque plutôt l'air méprisant du client de son collègue.

-_Charles, un bon conseil, va vite enfermer ce lion dans ton bureau!_ Ajoute la jeune avocate tout en regardant William Darcy s'éloigner au bras de sa poupée de luxe. _Apprend lui donc immédiatement à camoufler ses émotions._

_-Oui… et bien, à tout de suite… Je reviens._

Cinq minutes plus tard, Élizabeth entre dans la salle à son tour se disant à quel point elle aime son métier. Elle va rejoindre Charles qui est revenu de son bureau et discute déjà avec le Juge. N'osant interrompre leur conversation, Élizabeth s'assied à l'écart et repense à ses années d'étude avec nostalgie. Elle se revoit jeune étudiante et sourit en songeant qu'elle avait eu un court béguin pour l'homme qui lui fait face. Charles et elle étaient même sortis ensemble une fois. Toutefois, bien que la soirée ait été vraiment agréable, elle avait rapidement compris qu'ils n'étaient pas attirés l'un par l'autre.

Juste avant que le Juge ne se tourne vers elle pour lui demander d'approcher, Élizabeth repense à la réaction de sa sœur Jane lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté Charles Bingley. N'eut été du départ de Jane pour aller terminer ses études à l'étranger, les deux jeunes gens se seraient sans doute fréquentés.

Les deux avocats et le Juge s'entendent sur les modalités de base du procès et sur la date du début de celui-ci. Charles remet la liste des témoins qu'il souhaite assigner à comparaître et laisse Élizabeth faire la même chose à son tour. Les deux finissent par se tendre la main officiellement sous l'œil exercé du Juge Colins.

Une fois qu'ils ont quitté la salle, Charles reste quelques minutes avec elle pour discuter.

_-Et ta sœur Jane… que devient-elle?_

_-Elle travaille pour moi… elle fait la recherche et rédige les rapports. Nous faisons une très bonne équipe. Dure à battre. À la semaine prochaine donc. D'ici là… ne te laisse pas impressionner par les journalistes. Ils vont sauter sur cette affaire, j'en suis certaine._

Une fois de retour dans son bureau, Charles est accueilli par Caroline qui ne fait que tempêter contre Élizabeth et son attitude condescendante.

_-Elle a été très parfaite au contraire. Cette affaire sera bien menée, j'en ai bien peur. Élizabeth était l'une des meilleures de ma promotion. _

_-Elle travaille pour le bureau de l'aide juridique! Ce n'est rien de prestigieux! _Argumente William.

_-Elle a refusé des offres très intéressantes et qui se seraient avérées beaucoup plus lucratives, mais Élizabeth a toujours eu des principes! Dommage qu'elle doive maintenant défendre un être aussi immoral._

_-Il fera tout pour la séduire et la convaincre!_

_-William, tu sais comme moi qu'il sait être très persuasif, même avec des personnes très avisées et très intelligentes! Toutefois, Élizabeth est loin d'être naïve. _

_-Le fait que tu la connaisses si bien… peut-il jouer en notre faveur?_ Demande William d'un ton sérieux.

_-Que veux-tu dire?_

_-Sauras-tu utiliser ce que tu sais d'elle pour nous aider?_

_-Je ne travaille pas de cette façon et tu le sais! _

_-Je ne parle pas de la tromper voyons. Je veux simplement dire que je suis content qu'elle ait confiance en toi. Tu pourrais la prévenir contre cet hurluberlu!_

_-Si je tentais la moindre chose en ce sens avant le début du procès. Cela pourrait avoir l'effet inverse. _

_-Alors… comment les choses se sont-elles organisées?_

Charles résume la situation à son client et ami et comprend les réactions de celui-ci à l'évocation des témoins qui seront appelés à la barre par la partie défenderesse.

William rentre chez lui épuisé. Il décide de se renseigner sur la collègue de Charles afin de mieux évaluer ses chances de succès.

Pour survivre dans le monde des affaires, William avait su tirer profit d'une grande quantité de situations justement à cause des recherches qu'il avait effectuées et parce qu'il avait su utiliser les informations recueillies sur ses rivaux. En fouillant sur le web, William trouve quelques articles faisant référence à des procès qui avaient été gagnés par Élizabeth Bennet. Toujours on y parle de son flegme, de son sens de la répartie et de sa grande connaissance du droit. Il trouve même sur youtube, un extrait vidéo tiré d'un procès où elle avait livré un plaidoyer exemplaire. Lorsque William s'attarde sur la description de la vidéo, il apprend que l'extrait en question était désormais étudié par les étudiants en droit vers la fin de leurs études.

Après avoir visionné la vidéo pour la troisième fois, William se surprend à lui trouver du charme et de la prestance. Il est très impressionné par la manière dont elle s'exprime. William a beau connaître Charles et avoir confiance en lui, il craint de perdre et de devoir donner raison au seul homme qu'il aurait bien été capable de tuer. En ce qui concernait George Wickham, perdre de l'argent n'était même pas important, William était trop riche pour s'en soucier, tout ce qui importait réellement c'était qu'il ne s'en sorte pas indemne.

La date fatidique arrive finalement. William se présente au bureau de son avocat avec 30 minutes d'avance. Il est le premier sur les lieux. Charles arrive ensuite avec les dossiers. Les deux hommes s'encouragent mutuellement puis quittent la quiétude du bureau de Charles pour se rendre dans la salle d'audience. Le Juge n'étant pas encore arrivé, William prend place à côté de Charles et le regarde disposer ses dossiers en silence. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre derrière eux, William voit entrer Élizabeth et une autre jeune fille ravissante, très différente physiquement de la jeune avocate, mais possédant tout de même des traits si semblables qu'il devine qu'elles sont sœurs. Élizabeth fait signe à celle-ci de poser son volumineux dossier sur le banc et s'avance dans leur direction.

-Bonjour Monsieur Darcy! Bonne chance!

William serre la main qu'elle lui tend sans répondre à son sourire. Il est étonné de trouver sa main ferme et douce à la fois. Il tarde à la lui rendre tant il est concentré sur ce qu'il ressent. C'est Charles qui brise la magie du moment en venant saluer Élizabeth à son tour. Il se permet même de lui faire la bise sur les deux joues faisant rire la jeune femme de bon cœur.

_-C'est bien Jane, là-bas, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui… et je vous suggère d'aller la saluer maître Bingley! Elle est simplement venue m'aider à transporter tous les papiers. _

Charles s'éloigne sous le regard complice d'Élizabeth. William manifeste alors sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Élizabeth se retourne face à lui, laissant son sourire mourir peu à peu comme si elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait fraterniser avec la partie adverse.

_-Vous êtes beaucoup plus grand que sur vos photos!_

_-Et vous rusée! Vous avez amené votre sœur exprès pour distraire mon avocat? _

_-À l'époque c'est moi que j'aurais aimé qu'il remarque!_ Répond Élizabeth avec philosophie.

_-Lorsqu'on rencontre votre sœur… on vous oublie vite? _Réplique William maladroitement.

_-C'est ce que tout le monde pense j'imagine, mais seuls les gens n'ayant aucun tact osent le dire. Nous nous reverrons au tribunal Monsieur Darcy._

Élizabeth retourne vers Jane et Charles. À son arrivée, Charles salue chaleureusement Jane avant de revenir vers son client. Élizabeth est très en colère contre William et se jure intérieurement de lui faire payer sa remarque désobligeante et complètement gratuite. Avant que Jane ne prenne congé d'elle, Élizabeth lui résume rapidement l'échange qu'elle vient tout juste d'avoir avec le client de Charles. Regardant vers le jeune homme en question, Jane constate qu'il à l'air embarrassé.

Pour avoir préparé le dossier avec minutie, Jane savait que sa sœur allait se mesurer à une forte partie et que son talent d'oratrice ne suffirait pas pour gagner la cause. La bonne réputation de la compagnie Pemberley Inc. de même que le savoir faire du cabinet pour lequel Charles Bingley travaille sont autant d'éléments qui pourraient faire pencher la balance en faveur du camp adverse. Les deux sœurs avaient aussi stratégiquement classé les témoins en deux groupes, ceux qui pouvaient faire gagner des points à leur client et ceux qui pouvaient lui en faire perdre. Deux minutes avant le début du procès, George Wickham fait son entrée, escorté par deux policiers. Le jeune homme s'assied près de son avocate et jette un œil arrogant sur la partie adverse. Lorsque le Juge Colins arrive à son tour, les portes se ferment et les deux parties se lèvent pour l'écouter ouvrir le procès.

L'arrivée du Juge, puis la présentation des membres du jury étant achevée, Charles et Élizabeth sont les premiers à aller se présenter devant le juge Colins afin de discuter des modalités d'ouverture du procès. Tel que prévu par la procédure, Charles prendra la parole en premier suivi immédiatement après par Élizabeth. Ensuite, la partie accusatrice devra appeler son premier témoin à la barre, l'interrogera avant de le livrer à la partie défenderesse. Les autres témoins seront appelés au fur et à mesure en fonction de l'évolution du procès.

Les deux avocats retournent à leur place respective tandis que le Juge Colins demande le silence et explique à tous le déroulement de la journée. Il cède la parole à l'avocat de la partie accusatrice et invite tout le monde à écouter attentivement les plaidoiries.

Lorsque Charles arrive devant, il se nomme, mentionne stratégiquement le nom de la firme pour laquelle il travaille avant de se lancer dans une présentation sommaire, mais tout de même poudre aux yeux, de la compagnie Pemberley Inc. Il insiste sur les nombreuses réalisations de celle-ci et précise presque toutes ces activités ont pour buts de venir en aide à la société.

Charles insiste sur la situation délicate dans laquelle William Darcy se trouvait suite à la décision de son père d'engager son jeune protégé. L'avocat enchaîne en précisant que n'eut été de l'argent qui a commencé à disparaître au moment même où George Wickham avait été engagé, jamais William Darcy n'avait eu à se plaindre de son travail. Que les deux hommes ne se voyaient pas et n'avaient jamais eu affaire l'un à l'autre puisqu'ils ne travaillaient pas dans le même département. Charles mentionne ensuite qu'au moment où des soupçons ont commencés à peser sur George, William était immédiatement aller le voir pour le confronter. Toutefois, comme celui-ci s'entêtait à nier les faits, William pris alors la décision de faire surveiller George et c'est ce qui avait conduit à son arrestation, puis à sa mise en accusation. Charles insiste sur le fait qu'il ne s'agit pas ici d'une vengeance personnelle, ni d'un règlement de compte, mais bien plutôt d'une poursuite contre un fraudeur bien organisé ayant dérobé 3 millions de dollars à une compagnie.

Élizabeth prend alors la parole en se présentant et en mettant l'accent sur les modestes moyens de son client. Elle mentionne que les informations données par son collègue de la partie adverse sont véridiques et que les informations concernant le montant dérobé et la manière dont l'enquête a été menée sont toujours vraies. Toutefois, elle mentionne que contrairement à ce que monsieur William Darcy prétend, il n'a jamais été d'accord avec la présence de George Wickham dans les murs de la compagnie et qu'il a tenté d'y faire obstacle à plusieurs reprises. En conclusion, Élizabeth précise que la partie défenderesse tentera de prouver que George Wickham a été victime d'une machination odieuse visant à lui faire perdre non seulement son emploi, mais également sa réputation. Sans oser prétendre que le coupable était William lui-même, elle informe les membres du jury que George n'avait pas besoin d'argent, ne voulait rien de plus que ce qu'il possédait déjà et qu'il avait toujours bien fait son travail.

Pendant qu'elle expose cette théorie que William taxe d'absurde, Charles doit faire signe à son client d'arrêter de jeter des regards incendiaires vers l'avocate adverse afin de ne pas s'attirer la colère des membres du jury.

Une fois les deux exposés terminés, le Juge prend la parole et exprime dans ses mots les responsabilités des membres du jury quant à la décision qu'ils auront à prendre. Ensuite, il invite Charles Bingley à faire comparaître son premier témoin.

**Qui viendra comparaître en premier?**

**Toutes les idées seront les bienvenues!**

**Miriamme**


	2. Le bal masqué

**Deuxième partie**

Charles appelle monsieur Fabien Douglas à la barre. Un homme basané aux cheveux poivre et sel s'avance lentement vers l'avant. Il décline son identité et précise qu'il travaille comme programmeur pour la compagnie Pemberley Inc. Charles Bingley lui demande ensuite d'expliquer à tous comment fonctionne le logiciel de comptabilité qu'il a développé à la demande de son employeur.

_-Donc, si nous avons tous bien compris, ce logiciel calcule avec précision la paye de chaque employé et prévoit les versements à faire selon les termes de chaque contrat, c'est bien ça?_

_-Oui… c'est bien ainsi que ça fonctionne!_

_-Monsieur Douglas, vous êtes un excellent programmeur, il n'y a pas de doute… Nous en sommes tous certains. Le logiciel que vous avez développé pour la compagnie Pemberley Inc. n'échappe pas à cette règle… _ajoute l'avocat volontairement flatteur.

_-Merci. Je travaille très méticuleusement._

_-Dites-moi, est-il vrai que vous avez également développé le logiciel Architek qui est actuellement utilisé par le milieu de la santé pour entrer les diagnostiques dans le dossier des patients?_

_-Oui… c'est exact._

_-Bien… très bien… et celui qui gère les biens de l'État… je parle du logiciel de traitement des impôts fonciers, c'est de vous aussi?_

_-Oui… c'était de moi…_

_-Pourtant, les deux derniers logiciels dont nous venons de parler ont du être reprogrammés à cause d'un mauvais fonctionnement… N'y avez-vous pas retrouvé des erreurs et des paramètres inexacts?_

_-Oui, en effet, vous avez raison… Mais vous savez, ils avaient tous les deux été développés à partir d'un langage informatique qui s'est révélé moins performant que ceux qu'on utilise aujourd'hui._

_-Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous aviez pourtant affirmé alors qu'ils étaient parfaits et ne pouvaient pas faire d'erreurs! Reconnaissez-vous avoir dit cela?_

_-Oui… vous avez encore raison!_

_-N'est-il pas probable alors que d'ici quelques temps, nous soyons en mesure de réaliser que le logiciel de comptabilité que vous avez développé pour William Darcy peut lui aussi commettre des erreurs?_

_-Je ne crois pas… non._

_-Vous affirmiez pourtant la même chose de vos deux autres produits…_

_-Oui… Bon bien! Effectivement… ce n'est pas exclu!_

_-Merci monsieur Douglas… J'en ai terminé avec le témoin monsieur le Juge._

Le Juge Colins invite alors la partie défenderesse à venir interroger le même témoin.

_-Monsieur Douglas, parlons de votre logiciel. La fraude dont la compagnie Pemberley Inc. a été victime, le détournement de fonds… a-t-il été détecté par votre logiciel?_

_-Oui, c'est en consultant le rapport d'anomalies que nous avons pu observer que le salaire de monsieur Wickham avait été augmenté de manière significative._

_-Quelles sont les personnes qui accès à votre logiciel? Je veux dire ceux et celles qui peuvent modifier les informations entrées dans celui-ci?_

_-Personne ne peut le faire sans l'autorisation du directeur de finances._

_-Et quel est le nom du directeur des finances chez Pemberley Inc.?_

_-Il s'agit de monsieur William Darcy._

Fière de son effet, Élizabeth se tourne vers le jeune homme en question voulant justement que tous suivent son regard. Elle est étonnée de constater que celui-ci affiche un air imperturbable. Revenant vers le témoin, Élizabeth lui demande alors :

_-Quelqu'un peut-il réaliser des changements sans autorisation?_

_-Impossible! Personne n'a accès au logiciel à part moi et monsieur Fitzwilliam Darcy et ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne pouvons agir sans en avoir reçu l'ordre du directeur des finances…_

_-Qui est monsieur William Darcy c'est bien ça?_

_-Oui… affirmatif._

_-Et ces fameuses directives que vous recevez du directeur des finances, vous parviennent-elles par écrit?_

_-Non… il s'agit toujours d'ordres directs… donnés de vive voix._

_-Et j'imagine qu'il ne vous a jamais appelé pour vous demander d'augmenter les traites de monsieur George Wickham?_

_-Non… jamais._

_-Dites-moi maintenant monsieur Douglas, votre logiciel de comptabilité a-t-il déjà fait des erreurs?_

_-Non, jamais._

_-Donc, si je résume bien vos propos, monsieur Wickham, George de son prénom, ne pouvait pas techniquement être en mesure de modifier la programmation de votre logiciel en sa faveur?_

_-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment!_

_-OUI ou NON monsieur Douglas?_ Insiste Élizabeth avec fermeté.

_-NON._

-Très bien, monsieur le juge… j'en ai terminé avec ce témoin.

Le Juge Colins demande ensuite à la partie accusatrice si celle-ci souhaite poser d'autres questions au témoin. Devant la réponse négative de Charles Bingley, le Juge lui demande de faire venir leur second témoin à la barre.

_-Nous souhaitons appeler monsieur Fitzwilliam Darcy à la barre._

Lorsque celui-ci se lève pour se rendre à l'avant de la salle, William Darcy en profite pour se pencher et glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de son avocat. Les deux hommes terminent leur petite discussion à voix basse au moment où Fitzwilliam décline son identité et explique en quoi consiste son travail pour la compagnie.

Charles Bingley prend tout son temps pour se rendre devant. Il marche avec assurance, sans pour autant aller très vite. Arrivé devant la barre, il salue le témoin d'un signe de tête et lui demande : _Pour le bénéfice de tous, pouvez-vous décrire vos liens familiaux et d'affaires avec la compagnie Pemberley Inc._

_-Je suis devenu l'associé de William il y trois ans seulement. Nous sommes cousins et nous partageons également la tutelle de sa sœur cadette Georgianna. Je suis directeur du volet «recherche et développement», ce qui revient à dire que je voyage énormément et que je suis rarement présent lors des réunions du conseil d'administration. _

_-Comment décririez-vous vos liens avec l'accusé?_

_-Je n'ai aucun lien avec lui… Avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais même jamais vu monsieur Wickham._

_-Mais vous aviez entendu parler de lui?_

_-Oui… mais ça ne fait pas longtemps._

_-Qui vous en a parlé?_

_-Deux sources différentes! La première fois que j'ai entendu son nom, j'étais en voyage! Je rencontre souvent des gens de compagnies adverses avec qui je dois discuter affaire. C'est lors d'une discussion de cet ordre que j'ai eu vent d'un investissement majeur qu'avait réalisé un dénommé George Wickham dans une compagnie concurrente._

_-Pouvez-vous révéler le montant investi par monsieur Wickham?_

_-On m'a parlé d'un million six-cent mille dollars._

_-Et vos sources sont fiables?_

_-Suffisamment pour que je pousse plus loin mon enquête._

_-Votre enquête à donné quoi?_

_-Mon informateur m'a remis une lettre dans laquelle un compte suisse est mentionné de même que le montant dont je vous ai déjà parlé._

Charles va porter la lettre que vient de lui donner Fitzwilliam au Juge Colins afin qu'il l'examine à son tour.

_-Très bien… mais vous avez mentionné que vous aviez deux sources tout à l'heure… pouvez-vous nous parler de la seconde?_

_-Oui, il s'agit d'une femme que je ne peux pas nommer et qui aurait été malmenée par ce monsieur…_

_-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de spécifier ce que vous entendez par malmenée?_

_-Oui,…. Il s'agirait ni plus ni moins que d'un viol… en bonne et due forme…_

_-La jeune femme en question n'a pas porté plainte?_

_-Non… elle était mineure à l'époque… _

Momentanément distraite par la greffière qui était venue lui porter la lettre à son tour, Élizabeth se lève et s'écrie : _Objection monsieur le Juge! L'accusation qui pèse contre mon client n'a rien à voir avec son comportement avec les femmes… et d'ailleurs… l'information est irrecevable, parce que non vérifiable…_

_-La jeune femme en question n'a pas porté plainte et n'a pas l'intention de le faire?_ Demande le Juge Colins au témoin.

_-Non, votre honneur._

_-Objection retenue!_ Le Juge s'adresse alors à l'assemblée : _Veuillez ne pas tenir compte de la deuxième source d'information mentionnée par le témoin._

_-Très bien… Merci monsieur Darcy. Maître Bennet, le témoin est à vous._

Élizabeth dépose lentement la lettre devant elle sur la table, se lève puis s'approche de Fitzwilliam.

_-Monsieur Darcy. Vous dites que vous voyagez beaucoup?_

_-Oui! À vrai dire, je suis rarement chez moi._

_-Pouvez-vous me dire pour quelle raison vous avez été surpris par la somme investie par monsieur Wickham dans l'autre compagnie?_

_-Il s'agit d'une grosse somme, non!_

_-C'est sûr… pour le commun des mortels… c'est vraiment une grosse somme! Vous n'êtes que deux ici d'ailleurs à voir passer des montants pareils dans vos comptes de banque et à trouver ça normal! Ajoute-t-elle sarcastique._

Toute la salle se met à rire. William ne voit rien d'amusant dans cette remarque et commence à s'agiter sur sa chaise. Charles lui fait signe de se calmer.

_-Ce que je voudrais bien comprendre, monsieur Darcy, c'est pourquoi le montant investit par monsieur Wickham a retenu votre attention, alors que vous voyez passer des sommes s'apparentant à celles-là quotidiennement lorsque vous effectuez des transactions commerciales?_

_-Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un employé de la Pemberley Inc.!_

_-Vous nous avez affirmé tout à l'heure que vous ne connaissiez pas monsieur Wickham, n'est-ce pas?_

_-C'est vrai!_

_-D'ailleurs, dans la lettre que j'ai ici sous les yeux, je ne vois rien non plus qui indique clairement que l'investisseur est un employé de la Pemberley Inc. Alors, pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment vous l'avez deviné?_

_-Mon cousin m'informait quotidiennement des problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec certains de ces employés. _

_-Si votre cousin ne vous avait pas parlé de George, auriez-vous jugé cette transaction anormale?_

_-Il s'agit tout de même de gros montant…_

_-Seulement si on sait quels sont les moyens financiers de l'acquéreur? Autrement… cette transaction n'est en rien différente de ce que vous voyez habituellement?_

_-Vous avez raison!_

_-Vous me confirmez donc que vous saviez que votre cousin le surveillait?_

_-Oui, je savais que mon cousin se méfiait de lui… _

_-Très bien… merci monsieur Darcy._

Charles refusant à nouveau de revenir sur certaines questions avec le témoin, le Juge Colins s'adresse à tous pour annoncer que le procès ne reprendrait que le lendemain matin vers 10h00.

Sans attendre que le Juge ait quitté la salle, le client d'Élizabeth se lève et vient lui serrer la main avec vigueur. Celle-ci lui jette un regard désobligeant afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour paraître content de quoi que ce soit. Jane vient aider sa sœur à ramasser ses documents.

De l'autre côté, Charles salue brièvement les deux jeunes femmes, ramasse ses affaires et invite William et son petit groupe et le suivre dans son bureau.

Une fois bien installé devant la seule fenêtre du bureau de maître Bingley, Fitzwilliam Darcy est le premier à prendre la parole, tant il est encore sous l'impression d'avoir échappé de peu à la catastrophe.

_-Wow!… cette avocate est vraiment bien préparée! J'avais l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon… Elle a contrôlé ce que j'ai dit de A à Z._

_-Je te l'avais dit William… nous avons affaire à forte partie… Pourtant… nous avons accumulé des points nous aussi. _

_-Je crois que vous êtes à égalité pour l'instant. Enfin, c'est mon impression._ Ajouta Caroline en s'approchant de William pour lui masser les épaules.

_-William… je suis totalement désolé d'avoir osé parler de Georgianna! Ça m'a échappé._

_-Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas nommée… La dernière chose que je veux c'est de la voir citée à comparaître._

_-William, il te faudra peut-être reconsidérer cette option aussi. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend la défense. Contrairement à vous deux… je ne suis pas aussi optimiste. N'oubliez pas que selon la loi, la neutralité est un point en faveur de la défense… _

_-S'il faut perdre… je perdrai… Mais Georgianna ne doit pas être mêlée au procès. _Ajoute William sur un ton sans réplique.

Le silence suit cette déclaration. Charles termine de classer et ramasser ses affaires en les mettant dans sa mallette. Ayant délaissé les épaules de William suite à un mouvement d'impatience de sa part, Caroline va se placer derrière son frère qu'elle surveille d'un peu trop près.

_-Charles, tu veux bien te dépêcher! On dirait que tu as oublié qu'on doit assister au bal masqué que donne le débuté de mon quartier dans moins d'une heure. _

_-Oh non! Je ne l'avais pas oublié! D'ailleurs, n'essaie même pas, je ne te dirai pas en quoi je serai déguisé. _

_-Alors je ne te dirai rien non plus! _Réplique Caroline boudeuse.

_-Louisa t'a-t-elle dit si elle avait pouvoir venir?_

_-Oui, elle sera là, mais aux dernières nouvelles par contre, elle n'a pas trouvé de cavalier. Son mari est à New York cette semaine!_

_-Moi, j'ai un rendez-vous important autrement, ça m'aurait intéressé! _Ajouta Fitzwilliam. _J'ai toujours aimé les bals masqués!_

_-Et toi William? Tu ne serais pas tenté? Tu aurais enfin l'occasion de faire de belles rencontres…_

_-Louisa sera certainement heureuse que tu viennes? _Lui fait remarquer Caroline.

_-Je ne sais pas… _

_-Les invités proviennent de tous les milieux, il y aura des avocats, des auteurs, des acteurs et même des hommes d'affaire comme toi! Allez Will, pour une fois, laisse-toi tenter?_

_-Bon, très bien… je veux bien y aller. Mais je n'ai pas de costume!_

_-Tu n'auras qu'à porter celui que devait mettre Carl, le mari de Louisa… Il a loué un costume de noble vénitien. _Le prévient Charles avec un grand sourire.

_-Oh, mais pendant que j'y pense, ce soir, tu devras te présenter comme monsieur Carl Gendron. Le carton d'invitation est à son nom. _Lui précise Caroline fière d'y avoir pensé.

Lorsqu'Élizabeth et Jane font leur entrée dans la magnifique salle de réception de l'hôtel Reine-Élizabeth, elles sont toutes les deux costumées de manière si surprenante que plusieurs têtes masquées se tournent vers elles avec intérêt. Jane est habillée en femme-chat alors que sa sœur porte une version féminine de l'aventurier Zorro. Toutes deux vêtues de noir avec des vêtements qui leur collent à la peau, il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire parler les gens et leur valoir des regards incendiaires de la part de la gente féminine.

Elles remettent leur carte d'invitation au portier qui leur donne à chacune un numéro correspondant à leur place à table. Jane a reçu le numéro 90 alors qu'Élizabeth s'est vu confier le numéro 17. Aussitôt entrées dans la salle, elles se séparent pour partir à la recherche de leurs places respectives. Jane trouve la sienne la première et s'assied à côté d'une femme habillée en fleur de lotus et d'un gitan. Élizabeth quant à elle éprouve quelques difficultés à repérer la sienne. Lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il n'y a aucune logique dans l'emplacement des tables, elle retourne vers le portier espérant pouvoir obtenir son aide.

Un homme portant un costume éblouissant et un masque de noble vénitien lui adresse alors la parole et lui propose de se joindre à elle pour les recherches puisqu'il possède lui-même le numéro 18. Soulagée Élizabeth accepte et pose son bras sur le sien. Comme leur table est située totalement à l'arrière près de la scène, ils prennent un certain temps avant de s'y rendre. Enfin arrivés, le vénitien la conduit galamment jusqu'à sa chaise.

_-J'aurais été plus efficace avec une gondole._

_-Et moi à cheval!_

Après avoir échangé un sourire complice, ils baissent les yeux vers le menu qui se trouvent devant eux et ramassent l'ordre du jour de la soirée afin de savoir à quoi s'attendre.

_-Moi qui croyais que nous devions rester masqués toute la soirée… _Lui souffle le vénitien après avoir lu le premier paragraphe.

_-Ce n'est pas le cas?_

_-Non regardez dans la liste, vers 19h00, il est écrit que des jeux seront organisés dans le but de permettre aux invités de se démasquer._

_-Zorro a toujours refusé de se dévoiler._

_-Il dévoile son corps – qui est très attrayant - mais garde son masque… Hum, assez singulier._

_-Et vous? Qu'avez-vous à perdre en vous démasquant… votre titre de noblesse?_

_-Ma noblesse vient de mon cœur, pas de mon masque._

_-On voit que vous avez l'habitude de la cour._

_-On voit que vous aimez qu'on vous la fasse._

Élizabeth ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

_-Je me retrouve en terrain dangereux._

_-Je croyais que Zorro aimait le danger justement._

_-Seulement lorsqu'il connaît son ennemi… _

_-Que voulez-vous savoir de moi?_

_-Commençons par choisir notre menu… ça me semble plus approprié, pour l'instant!_

_-Je veux bien vous laisser conduire la gondole! Mais ce ne sera pas pour longtemps. J'aime mener le jeu…_

_-Vous devez être un homme d'affaire alors… du genre PDG d'une grosse entreprise?_

_-Je serai ce que vous voudrez…_

_-Concentrez-vous donc sur votre menu, vous aurez l'air moins fou lorsqu'on viendra prendre notre commande.,_

Un placier arrive vers eux en compagnie de quatre autres personnes. Élizabeth les salue d'un signe de tête en soulevant son chapeau. Il y a un pirate, un joueur de football, une religieuse et même une momie. Ceux-ci saluent gentiment Zorro et le noble vénitien et commencent par jeter un œil sur l'ordre du jour. Le serveur arrive quelques minutes plus tard et repart avec les commandes de chacun des invités.

Une fois les plats principaux servis, le maître de cérémonie se présente et commence à donner des explications sur le déroulement de la soirée. Il demande aux gens de former des équipes de deux à partir de ceux qui sont à leur table. Tous ceux qui se retrouvent seuls à cause de l'absence ou du retard d'un des convives sont invités à venir s'asseoir à une nouvelle table afin de permettre à tous d'être en équipe. Élizabeth regarde ceux et celles qui l'entourent lorsque son regard croise les yeux du pirate qui ne cesse de la dévisager. Une main se pose alors sur son épaule l'obligeant à se retourner. Les yeux sombres du vénitien la fixent avec intensité.

_-Un pirate? N'y pensez même pas! Je suis de loin le plus dangereux pour vous ici._

_-Entre une gondole et un navire pirate… mon cœur balance!_

Le maître de cérémonie reprend la parole un peu plus tard pour expliquer les règles du jeu. Il informe les participants qu'à la fin de chaque épreuve, des équipes seront éliminées jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une. Il explique également que les équipes perdantes devront se rendre à l'avant afin de retirer leur masque. Une fois que le silence revient dans la salle, le maître de cérémonie présente la première épreuve.

_-Il s'agit d'une énigme : Vous n'avez qu'à inscrire la réponse sur la petite feuille que vous avez devant vous sur la table. Voici votre énigme : Qui suis-je? Je suis une dame rouge dans un palais de demoiselles blanches._

Zorro et le noble vénitien réfléchissent silencieusement d'abord puis se tournent l'un vers l'autre pour en discuter. Le noble tente une première réponse : _Un tapis rouge?_

_-Non… Une rose rouge dans un vase?_

_-Non! Attendez… qu'est-ce qui est rouge? Du sang? La colère… _

_-Oh, je crois que je le sais… _

_-Quoi?_

Sans lui répondre, Élizabeth lui tire la langue.

_-La langue? Mais pourquoi la langue?_ Lui demande le vénitien incrédule.

_-Les dents sont des demoiselles blanches… et on parle d'un palais… _Elle lève son doigt vers le haut, pointant l'intérieur de sa bouche.

_-Je suis d'accord pour qu'on essaie ça!_ Répond le vénitien tout sourire.

Élizabeth note la réponse sur la feuille qu'ils ont reçue.

Sachant qu'un correcteur va circuler d'une table à l'autre pour vérifier les réponses des équipes, les invités se remettent à manger.

Lorsque le responsable de la correction se présente à leur table, il ramasse l'ensemble des feuilles puis les ayant corrigées, il revient remettre une clé au duo Zorro-Vénitien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'animateur revient ensuite informer les participants que seulement sept équipes sur une possibilité de 68 se sont vues remettre la clé qui allait le permettre de continuer à jouer.

Pendant le dessert, l'animateur s'assure que toutes les équipes éliminées viennent devant pour se présenter et retirer leur masque. Lorsque Jane et son partenaire le gitan retirent le leurs, le vénitien a un mouvement de recul qui surprend Élizabeth.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-Je connais cette femme là!_

_-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas? _Lui demande Élizabeth curieuse de savoir ce qu'il va penser de sa sœur.

_-Oui… elle a un beau visage… mais vous me semblez posséder plus d'atouts qu'elle… _

_-Et ils sont…_ L'interroge Élizabeth volontairement séductrice.

Tout en lui passant la main dans le cou de manière à lui donner le frisson, le vénitien lui répond : _Vous êtes plus intelligente… _

Ne trouvant rien à répondre de spirituel, Élizabeth dirige son attention vers l'avant où les perdants continuent de sa démasquer à une vitesse impressionnante. De plus en plus troublée par le regard sombre et mystérieux de son admirateur, Élizabeth constate que son bras est maintenant posé sur le dossier de sa chaise de manière possessive. Le cœur battant et les lèvres sèches, Élizabeth tente de s'intéresser aux gens qui regagnent leur place sans leur masque. C'est alors qu'elle reconnaît la jeune femme qui était assise derrière le directeur de la compagnie Pemberley Inc. durant le procès. L'idée que William Darcy puisse être là lui aussi se met à germer en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente complètement rassurée par le fait que dans l'entourage de la femme en question, personne n'avait la stature du directeur. Deux hommes seulement étaient encore masqués à sa table, le premier était trop petit alors que le second, avait la peau noire.

Une fois tous les perdants identifiés, l'animateur reprend la parole pour présenter le second jeu de la soirée. Il fait venir sur scène six hommes vêtus de blanc et dont les mains sont couvertes de peinture bleue. Il informe les équipes masquées que ces hommes aux mains bleues se promèneront dans la salle en pleine noirceur et toucheront les invités qu'ils arriveront à saisir. Une fois que les lumières se rallumeront. Tous ceux qui auront des tâches bleues sur leur vêtement seront éliminés. La difficulté étant de trouver des cachettes valables ou d'arriver à éviter les mains bleues.

_-Où pourrions-nous nous cacher?_

_-Je ne sais pas… _

Avant que les lumières se ferment, Élizabeth et le vénitien regardent partout autour d'eux à la recherche d'un bon endroit.

_-Je vois des rideaux, des tables, des chaises. _

_-Il faudrait réussir à se rendre au fond de la salle, dans les cuisines. _

Les lumières se ferment à l'instant même où le vénitien venait d'apercevoir cinq immenses malles qui devaient servir à contenir des éléments de costume ou des accessoires. Déterminé à entraîner sa partenaire vers l'une de ses malles, le vénitien serre solidement la main à Zorro et la guide en avançant doucement. Croyant être arrivé devant la scène, le vénitien se penche et cherche une malle à l'aide de ses mains. Zorro se heurte contre lui. Le vénitien se retourne et la prend contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il en profite pour lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il va essayer d'utiliser la clé qu'on leur avait remise plus tôt pour essayer d'ouvrir une malle. Sans lui répondre, Élizabeth se penche et se met immédiatement à tâter la première malle à la recherche de la serrure. Elle guide la main du vénitien lorsqu'elle croit avoir trouvé la pièce recherchée. La clé ne parvient pas à l'ouvrir. Le vénitien conduit Zorro jusqu'à la seconde malle. Des cris de panique se font entendre juste à côté d'eux. Élizabeth trouve finalement la serrure et guide la main du vénitien pour la seconde fois. Cette fois, la chance est avec eux, la malle s'ouvre. Tant bien que mal, les deux arrivent à se glisser à l'intérieur. Seulement, tant qu'ils ne sont pas couchés bien serrés l'un contre l'autre, la malle refuse de se refermer. Élizabeth ne peut se retenir d'éprouver un grand plaisir à être ainsi allongée contre le noble vénitien. Des bruits de panique et des cris d'horreur leur parviennent tout de même de l'extérieur.

_-Croyez-vous qu'ils vont ouvrir la lumière très bientôt?_ Ose finalement demander Élizabeth à son partenaire en parlant très bas.

_-Je ne suis pas pressé…_

_-Non, mais vous devez avouer que nous sommes compressés!_

_-Je trouve ça très plaisant… _

_-Le danger vous stimule donc aussi…_

_-Je dirais plutôt, le fait d'être contre vous…_

La malle bouge violemment comme si une personne était tombée à la renverse en la heurtant. Élizabeth se retrouve le visage collé contre le masque du vénitien.

-Pardon! S'excuse-t-elle aussitôt.

_-Je bénis plutôt cet incident… _

Comme son masque le lui permet puisqu'il se termine juste au-dessus de sa bouche, le vénitien pose alors ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Il les retire aussitôt. Voyant qu'elle ne proteste pas, il se rapproche à nouveau et pose une seconde fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans participer activement à son baiser, la jeune fille ne le repousse pas. Le vénitien accentue la pression sur la bouche de Zorro et attend sagement qu'elle finisse par répondre. Le vénitien retire ses lèvres pour la seconde fois, attend quelques secondes, puis constatant que c'est la jeune fille elle même qui vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il gémit doucement et la force à entrouvrir les lèvres. La réponse de la jeune fille est encourageante. Le vénitien utilise son bras libre pour la rapprocher de lui encore plus. Soudain, la magie est brisée par le bruit produit par une trompette. La voix de l'animateur leur provient alors à l'extérieur. Il incite les participants à sortir de leur cachette et à se montrer afin qu'ils puissent tous êtres examinés.

Élizabeth et son partenaire ouvrent le couvercle du coffre et sortent de la malle en recevant l'aide d'un serveur.

Dans la salle, les invités sont presque tous couverts de bleus. À la fin de l'examen général, trois équipes sont revenues sans tâches. L'une d'elle était cachée sous une table, une autre était allée dans la cuisine et la dernière, l'équipe Zorro-Vénitien, s'en était tirée grâce à la clé.

Les six gagnants sont alors invités à se rendre à l'avant pour se faire expliquer la nature de la dernière épreuve. Ils reçoivent une liste sur laquelle se retrouvent les noms de tous les invités de la soirée ainsi qu'une petite description pouvant leur permettre d'identifier ceux-ci. Leur dernière mission consiste donc à identifier avec exactitude les six personnes encore masquées. L'animateur leur donne le signal du départ à la suite de quoi, il invite toutes les nouvelles équipes perdantes à venir se démasquer à leur tour.

Élizabeth et son noble vénitien suivent attentivement le dévoilement des perdants et rayent scrupuleusement les noms sur leur liste respective. Élizabeth est étonnée de voir que Charles Bingley, son collègue avocat est présent. Lorsqu'il dévoile son identité, Élizabeth voit Jane le regarder et lui faire signe. Celui-ci quitte la scène pour aller directement vers elle. Ayant ajouté aux nouveaux perdants les noms des perdants de l'autre étape, Élizabeth jette un coup d'œil sur les noms des invités qui restent.

Reprise par la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée un peu plus tôt à la pensée que William Darcy puisse être là, Élizabeth s'empresse de lire les noms qui restent sur sa liste et constate avec soulagement que son nom n'y apparaît pas.

Une fois qu'il ne reste réellement que les six derniers masques, l'animateur revient expliquer à ceux-ci qu'ils peuvent circuler, questionner et même soudoyer tous les autres participants dans le but de démasquer les derniers.

_-Je préférais de beaucoup le confort de la malle…_

_-Vous n'êtes pas à l'aise en société?_

_-C'est vrai que je suis plutôt timide et réservé lorsque je ne porte pas mon masque…_

_-Hum! Vous ne pouvez donc pas être Jonathan Marcel, le comédien. _Ajoute Élizabeth en rayant ce nom sur sa liste.

_-Vous procédez par élimination… Seriez-vous Julie Desbien… recherchiste?_

_-Vous n'êtes plus que deux après le comédien… un pompier et un graphiste._

_-Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat!_

Élizabeth se met à rire, à cause du terme que le vénitien vient d'employer sans le savoir_. _Elle ajoute aussitôt de peur qu'il ne devine que c'est elle l'avocate : _Que préférez vous tenir dans vos mains, un boyau ou un stylo? Allez dites-le moi? Après tout, nous devons travailler en équipe. _

-Et vous… qui êtes-vous? Êtes-vous Judith la fleuriste? Charlotte l'auteure? Ou bien Élizabeth l'avocate?

Réalisant tout à coup que Zorro ne peut être personne d'autre qu'Élizabeth Bennet, William sent que son cœur va lui sortir de la poitrine. Détournant le regard un instant, il reprend sa contenance ne voulant en aucun cas qu'elle puisse percevoir sa déception d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas certain d'en connaître la nature. Autant Zorro l'attirait, autant l'avocate ne lui avait pas été sympathique. Non pas qu'elle soit laide ou repoussante, il l'avait même trouvée vraiment attirante à première vue, mais leur conversation avant le procès lui avait laissé un goût amer. Lorsqu'elle avait évoqué que la beauté de sa sœur lui faisait de l'ombre, tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire, c'était de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire comme il le faisait si souvent avec Georgianna. Mais elle avait pris la mouche et n'avait pas attendu son explication.

William est encore perdu dans les méandres dans cette complexe et longue réflexion, lorsque sa voisine le tire de sa rêverie en s'adressant directement à lui.

_-Puis-je choisir entre les trois? Non attendez, je peux tout de suite vous dire que je ne suis pas fleuriste. La seule qui peut l'être ici est cette belle dame qui porte une robe remplie de pétales._

_-J'aimerais beaucoup que vous soyez l'auteure?_

_-Pourquoi, vous n'aimez pas les avocats?_

_-Ce sont leurs factures que je n'aime pas._

_-Alors… avez-vous fait votre choix?_

_-Et vous où en êtes-vous?_

_-J'ai posé la question en premier…_

_-Je crois définitivement que vous êtes avocate… Vous êtes donc mademoiselle Élizabeth Bennet._

_-Et vous, vous êtes le pompier?_

_-Ah? Et pourquoi?_

_-Si vous étiez graphiste, vous auriez griffonné sur votre napperon pendant tout le souper._

William éclate de rire. Élizabeth se joint rapidement à lui.

_-C'est ce que nous allons inscrire. Vous savez que si nous gagnons, nous serons les seuls à devoir garder nos masques jusqu'à la fin?_

_-Je ne verrai donc jamais votre beau visage? _Demande audacieusement Élizabeth.

_-C'est bien plus amusant… _

Le maître de cérémonie appelle les six finissants à l'avant et ramasse leurs listes. Après avoir regardé celles-ci attentivement, il en garde quatre et élimine les deux autres. Il demande au graphiste de se dévoiler de même qu'à la fleuriste. Les quatre autres peuvent donc garder leur masque indéfiniment. L'animateur termine le jeu en demandant aux quatre gagnants s'ils veulent garder ou enlever leurs masques. Lorsque son tour arrive, William répond qu'il va garder le sien, Élizabeth l'imite et quitte l'animateur au bras de son vénitien.

_-Bravo… chère partenaire, mais vous jouez à un jeu dangereux… j'espère que vous le savez?_

_-Je vous ai dit que j'aimais le danger._

_-Je pourrais bien être un imposteur… _

_-Un imposteur n'aurait pas pris le temps de se trouver un tel costume… Il est vraiment magnifique au fait. J'aurais aimé vivre à votre époque monsieur le vénitien._

Élizabeth est alors surprise par l'arrivée de Jane à ses côtés.

_-Alors, c'est vrai, vous n'allez pas enlever vos masques?_

_-Non! Surtout pas! C'est plus amusant comme ça._

_-Voulez-vous m'excuser toutes les deux? Je voudrais aller m'entretenir avec des amis pendant quelques minutes… Ça vous dérange Élizabeth?_

_-Non… ça ira, Carl!_ Répond Élizabeth en utilisant son prénom pour la première fois elle aussi.

Une fois que le vénitien parti, Jane ose enfin demander à sa sœur : _Alors, comment est-il?_

_-Merveilleux… Je suis complètement sous le charme… Oh! Jane… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire?_

_-Laisse-toi aller!_

De son côté, William s'arrange pour passer tout près de la table de Charles et pour lui faire signe de le suivre. Il ne veut pas qu'Élizabeth puisse l'associer à lui et aux invités qui l'accompagnent en s'arrêtant directement là.

Une fois qu'ils sont seuls dans le hall d'entrée, Charles tente de se justifier : _William! Je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'elle serait ici… C'est Jane qui me l'a dit quant on est arrivés. J'ai bien essayé de trouver un moyen de t'avertir, mais toutes mes tentatives ont échouées. Tu étais trop concentré et ton masque est trop volumineux pour que ta vision soit assez large. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?_

_-Rien! Elle ignore totalement qui je suis… Elle croit vraiment que je m'appelle Carl Gendron et que je suis pompier._

_-Elle a l'air intéressée par lui en tout cas. Si elle venait à apprendre qu'il est marié avec ma sœur Louisa… _

_-Je crois que je vais m'en aller en douce…_

_-Si tu fais ça, elle soupçonnera quelque chose! Je connais Élizabeth! _

_-Je ne veux vraiment pas rester plus longtemps. _

_-Je pourrais aller rejoindre Jane à votre table. Je connais Élizabeth, il serait normal que j'aille la voir. Elles nous présentera et tu pourras en profiter pour prendre congé._

_-C'est trop risqué. Elle pourrait deviner qui je suis!_

_-Elle a le sens de l'humour William! Si tu enlevais ton masque, je suis certain qu'elle rirait aux éclats!_

_-Oh, non, elle ne comprendrait plus rien… Charles… nous nous sommes embrassés dans la malle. _

_-Tu lui as fait des avances? Toi, William Darcy! Ça fait au moins trois ans que ça ne t'es pas arrivé. Elle te plaît alors?_

_-Non! Oui… mais non voyons!_

_-Alors, pourquoi le baiser? Tu n'as jamais été un adepte des «one night stand»!_

_-Je sais!_

_-Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense?_

_-Comme tu veux!_

_-Je crois que tu es en colère parce que tu es attiré par elle… _

_-C'est absurde, voyons!_

_-Pose-toi seulement cette question, si tu avais découvert qu'elle s'appelait Marie Dubois et qu'elle était musicienne, qu'aurais-tu fait?_

_-Je lui aurais fait la cour…_

_-Voilà! _

_-Charles… C'est l'avocate de la partie adverse d'une cause qui me concerne._

_-Ouais, c'est effectivement un peu compliqué. Si elle apprend qui tu es, elle est capable de croire que tu cherches à la manipuler._

_-Charles, voilà ce que je propose, je vais lui écrire une petite note pour lui expliquer que je dois quitter à cause d'une urgence. Tu iras la remettre au portier. C'est lui qui la lui apportera. Toi, tu iras t'asseoir avec Jane et tu me raconteras la réaction d'Élizabeth à la lecture de mon message._

_-Très bien! Je crois que c'est un bon plan. Tu es pompier après tout, tu peux être appelé de toute urgence pour aller éteindre un feu!_

_-Non, je préfère trouver une autre excuse. Au revoir Charles._

Lorsque la jeune fille reçoit le message de la main du portier, elle l'ouvre avec curiosité et le lit en silence. Charles observe celle-ci comme le lui a demandé son ami. Aussitôt qu'elle a terminé sa lecture, elle range le bout de papier dans son sac noir et se tourne vers sa sœur en grimaçant.

_-Une mauvaise nouvelle Lizzie?_

_-Ouais… Tu parles… mon noble vénitien s'est esquivé avec sa gondole… Un imprévu…_

_-Il est parti… subitement comme ça?_

_-Le devoir oblige… _

Élizabeth retire alors son masque.

_-Zorro… Vous être très zolie!_

_-Bel effort Charles… mais je crois que je vais rentrer moi aussi… J'ai encore du travail… Demain, les procédures seront difficiles._

_-C'est vrai ça… je vais rentrer aussi… _Ajoute Jane en se levant derrière sa sœur.

_-Alors bonsoir mesdames… Je vais aller à la recherche d'autres belles dames en détresse._

Avant de s'endormir ce soir-là, Élizabeth relit une dernière fois le mot qu'elle a reçu du noble vénitien.

_Belle inconnue,_

_Un imprévu m'oblige à m'éloigner de vous à bord de ma gondole. À tout hasard, Je vous laisse une adresse courriel où vous pourrez me faire parvenir vos doléances. _

_Bien à vous, _

_Votre tout dévoué Noble vénitien!_

Repliant son message, Élizabeth ferme les yeux ne voyant que le masque vénitien pendant de longues minutes.

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**_

_**Des questions?**_

_**Des suggestions?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	3. L'interrogatoire de William

**Merci à Herminionne et à tous ceux qui m'envoient des messages privés ou qui prennent le temps d'écrire leurs impressions. C'est vraiment agréable à recevoir.**

**Troisième partie!**

Le lendemain matin, Charles et William sont déjà dans la salle lorsqu'Élizabeth fait son entrée accompagnée de Jane. Lorsque le Juge Colins entre à son tour, George Wickham vient prendre place auprès de son avocate et attend sagement le début des procédures.

_-Le procès est ouvert. La défense… c'est à vous?_

William observe Élizabeth lorsqu'elle s'avance vers l'avant. Il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser au bal masqué de la veille durant lequel il avait goûté à ses lèvres.

_-Votre honneur, j'aimerais appeler à la barre, madame Meredith Young._

William Darcy revient brusquement sur terre et ne peut retenir son geste d'exaspération. Charles lui jette un regard suppliant avant de se retourner vers l'avant.

William avait beau savoir que le nom de cette femme était sur la liste des témoins et que la partie défenderesse allait sûrement la citer à comparaître, le fait de la voir s'avancer vers la barre avec sa silhouette vulgaire et exubérante à l'excès, oblige le jeune homme à repenser aux événements qui avaient tant fait souffrir sa jeune sœur.

_-Madame Young! Vous avez travaillé pour la famille Darcy, dans la maison familiale n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui, pendant 10 ans. J'ai démissionné lorsque monsieur Wickham a cessé de fréquenter la demeure lui-même._

_-Comment définiriez-vous les rapports entre monsieur Darcy Père et monsieur George Wickham?_

_-Excellent! Monsieur Darcy père traitait monsieur Wickham comme un fils. Il lui a payé ses études, l'a encouragé à entrer à la Pemberley Inc. et l'a toujours traité avec bien des égards._

_-À quel moment monsieur Wickham a-t-il cessé de fréquenter la résidence des Darcy?_

_-Lorsque monsieur Darcy Père est mort tragiquement. Monsieur Wickham venait d'avoir 21 ans. Dans son testament,_ _monsieur Darcy Père avait demandé que les études de son protégé soient payées. Ce qui fut fait. Ensuite, il avait également demandé que monsieur Wickham travaille pour la Pemberley Inc. Ce qui fut fait également. C'est au moment où monsieur Wickham est entré à la Pemberley Inc., qu'il a cessé de venir rendre visite aux membres de la famille Darcy. Du coup, la maison est devenue triste. La jeune sœur de monsieur Darcy, Georgianna ne sortait plus de sa chambre. William était toujours en colère. Monsieur Wickham m'a donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant pour m'expliquer que William lui avait interdit de remettre les pieds à la maison. Il était même certain qu'il perdrait son emploi sous peu._

_-Avez-vous une idée de la raison qui aurait pu pousser monsieur Darcy ici présent à fermer les portes à mon client?_

_-La jalousie… j'imagine… _

_-Objection votre honneur! _S'insurge Charles en se levant.

-_Oui… et pourquoi donc?_ Lui demande le Juge Colins.

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi cette dame peut se permettre d'analyser les motivations profondes de mon client ou même de monsieur Wickham… elle n'est pas psychologue que je sache._

_-Vous avez raison! Mademoiselle Bennet… veuillez orienter vos questions vers un sujet moins subjectif._

_-Si vous voulez! Madame Young, durant votre séjour dans la résidence des Darcy. De ce que vous avez pu observer… Monsieur Wickham a-t-il toujours bien agi? Son comportement exemplaire?_

_-Oui! Monsieur Wickham était la gentillesse même._

_-Très bien! Maître Bingley… le témoin est à vous!_

Prenant son temps à son tour, Charles s'avance vers l'avant et regarde madame Young pensivement avant de lui demander : _Madame Young, vous avez dit tout à l'heure que c'est monsieur Wickham qui vous avait contacté pour vous expliquer pourquoi il n'allait plus chez les Darcy c'est bien ça?_

_-Oui… c'est ça!_

_-Et comment était George avec vous lors de cette rencontre?_

_-Il était comme d'habitude… il me taquinait… me faisait rire…_

_-Un séducteur né…_

_-Oui… bien sur… George est très charmant…_

_-Vous avez soupé, discuté tranquillement, autour d'un bon café?_

_-Non… George a insisté pour qu'on boive du vin… Avec un bon repas… George as toujours pris du vin… Monsieur Darcy Père lui a appris à apprécier le bon vin._

_-Vous avez parlé de choses et d'autres… Pas seulement des Darcy j'imagine._

_-Principalement oui… George venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner chez les Darcy. Il en était très peiné._

_-Vous l'avez consolé! _

_-Bien sur que je l'ai consolé… il était très malheureux… Il aimait beaucoup la famille… Il appréciait plus particulièrement Georgianna… la sœur de monsieur Darcy… Il souffrait de ne plus pouvoir la revoir._

William tourne la tête vers Caroline. Celle-ci hausse les sourcils pour lui montrer son soutien, puis baisse les yeux. William se retourne vers l'avant en évitant de regarder madame Young.

_-George vous a-t-il expliqué les raisons de son bannissement?_

_-Non… il m'a plutôt demandé de lui raconter comment la maisonnée réagissait à son absence… Il voulait surtout m'entendre lui raconter comment William avait expliqué la situation aux autres._

_-Et vous lui avez dit quoi?_

_-La vérité…. Je lui ai dit que la maison était triste sans lui. Que Georgianna ne sortait pas de sa chambre… Que William était bête comme ses deux pieds._

Élizabeth profite de cet instant pour regarder William. Celui-ci semble très contrarié et mène une lutte intérieure visible.

_-Vous avez donc donné à George des détails sur ce qui se passait dans la résidence depuis son départ._

_-Oui… _

_-Avez-vous revu George par la suite?_

_-Oui… une fois par mois… pendant deux ans… jusqu'à ce que monsieur Darcy apprenne la situation. C'est alors que je suis partie. _

_-Monsieur Darcy vous a demandé de partir?_

_-Non… j'ai donné ma démission…_

_-Comment George a-t-il réagi à votre départ de la demeure… _

_-Il a été très fier de moi… _

_-Vous êtes vous revus par la suite?_

_-Non… George a été trop occupé après… Son travail était devenu très prenant._

_-Très bien, je vous remercie madame Young!_

_-Maître Bennet, avez-vous un autre témoin à citer?_

-_J'aimerais faire venir le comptable de la compagnie, monsieur Didier Berthiaume._

Cet homme n'apporte rien de nouveau à la cause en cour. Élizabeth est épuisée et bien heureuse lorsque le juge annonce la fin des activités pour la journée. Élizabeth se tourne vers Jane et lui demande de ramasser ses affaires afin qu'elle puisse avoir le temps d'aller discuter avec son collègue avant qu'il ne regagne son bureau. Élizabeth se lève et s'approche Charles Bingley. Comme celui-ci est en conversation avec son client, Élizabeth attend poliment derrière lui.

_-Oui… Maître Bennet?_

_-Puis-je vous parler… en privé Maître Bingley?_

_-Oh… oui… pardonnez-moi… je vais aller t'attendre dans ton bureau Charles! Au revoir mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Monsieur Darcy!_

Une fois seule, Élizabeth explique à son collègue qu'elle craint que William ne perde son procès s'il ne change pas d'attitude.

_-Il faut que tu le prépares en conséquence! Son air sombre et préoccupé n'échappe à personne. _

_-Je passe mon temps à le lui dire Élizabeth! _

Charles la remercie chaleureusement puis la quitte pour aller rejoindre son client.

De retour chez elle, Élizabeth rédige le plan des questions qu'elle va poser à son client, puis à celui de Charles lorsqu'il devra aller témoigner à son tour. Ensuite, elle sort le message de son noble vénitien de sa bourse se demandant si elle va être capable de résister à la tentation de lui répondre. Finalement, la curiosité est la plus forte, elle ouvre son ordinateur.

Elle rédige une courte lettre dans laquelle elle lui dit qu'elle est désolée qu'il ait dû quitter si tôt et qu'elle aurait aimé parler encore bien plus longtemps avec lui. Elle lui dit qu'elle aimerait avoir de ses nouvelles, mais que s'il n'y tient pas, il n'est pas obligé de le faire. Après avoir envoyé son message sur l'adresse Hotmail que lui avait donné son vénitien, Élizabeth retourne ensuite lire les informations qu'elle possède sur William Darcy et sur la Pemberley Inc. Elle vient pour fermer son ordinateur lorsqu'elle décide de retourner voir si son admirateur lui avait répondu.

Comme elle a un message tout frais, elle l'ouvre et constate immédiatement qu'il lui vient de lui. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle commence à lire son message.

_Chère Zorro… Je suis bien heureux d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Comment s'est passé la fin de la soirée? Avez-vous rencontré un autre aventurier? Le grand amour? _

_De mon côté, j'ai été tout aussi peiné que vous de devoir vous quitter. Mais c'était à regret, je vous le confirme. _

_Maintenant, que je sais que vous êtes une grande aventurière, je vous offre un autre moment de folie. Je vous donne le numéro de mon portable. Appelez-moi maintenant si vous voulez discuter avec moi. _

Sans même hésiter une seconde, Élizabeth compose son numéro et attend qu'il décroche.

_-Merci de vous être montrée aussi courageuse! _Répond la voix familière de son noble vénitien.

_-Courageuse mais tout de même fatiguée!_

_-Dure journée?_

_-Vous n'avez pas idée!_

_-C'est la même chose pour moi!_

_-Trop de feux à éteindre?_

_-Oui, mais surtout dans mon esprit._

Comme la jeune femme ne répond rien, William lui demande plutôt : _Et vous?_

_-Bof! Un procès qui n'avance pas!_

_-Pauvre vous!_

_-Vous m'avez manqué à la soirée!_

_-Désolé!_

_-Partez-vous toujours ainsi?_

_-Non… _

_-Une urgence?_

_-Oui… une jeune sœur en détresse…_

_-Elle demeure avec vous?_

_-Oui…_

Un silence s'installe.

_-Pas de petite amie?_

_-Non… pas le temps… et vous?_

_-Non… pas le temps!_

_-Vous fréquentez des bandits?_

_-Non! Pire que ça, de la racaille!_

_-Et c'est qui votre racaille actuellement?_

_-Le client de mon adversaire!_

_-Un nom?_

_-Malheureusement… c'est confidentiel… Mais c'est un crétin!_

_-Intéressant les crétins, non? _Réplique William blessé malgré lui par le jugement défavorable d'Élizabeth à son égard.

_-Si l'on veut!_

_-Pourquoi ne l'aimez-vous pas? _Lui demande William incapable de se retenir.

_-Il est prétentieux, arrogant, orgueilleux!_

_-Tout ça en un seul homme! Wow, c'est plutôt rare. Et s'il était tout simplement timide?_

_-Timide… non certainement pas! C'est un homme connu. Qui exerce une grosse influence sur plein de gens… Il ne peut pas être timide._

_-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences._

_-Je me fie sur ce que je vois. Il manque de sensibilité… et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je sais qu'il va perdre son procès._

_-Comment savez-vous ça?_

_-Il est trop froid, trop taciturne : le jury va prendre pour mon client qui est pondéré, chaleureux, souriant. Il sourit tout le temps._

_-Je ne souris que très rarement… et je suis gentil moi aussi._

_-Vous êtes l'exception qui confirme la règle…_

_-Alors, je vous ai réellement manqué?_

_-Vous le savez bien… j'aurais aimé avoir l'occasion de vous connaître mieux. _

_-Nous pourrions nous reprendre…_

_-Vous me proposez un rendez-vous?_

_-Non… C'est trop tôt! Attendons plutôt la fin de votre procès pour cela. Je vous propose simplement de me rappeler demain soir!_

_-À quelle heure ? _

_-Que diriez-vous de 19h00?_

_-C'est un rendez-vous. _

_-Très bien, à samedi donc. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et un bon vendredi._

_-À vous aussi… Zorro._

Le lendemain, le procès reprend pour la dernière journée de la semaine. Cette fois, Élizabeth sait qu'elle va devoir faire preuve de ruse puisqu'elle va devoir contre-interroger le demandeur William Darcy et l'accusé. Elle a bien hâte également de voir quelle tangente Charles Bingley fera prendre à son interrogatoire.

Une fois toutes les procédures reliées à l'ouverture du procès terminées, Charles invite monsieur William Darcy à la barre.

En le voyant aller prendre place à l'avant, Élizabeth ne peut que repenser à ce qu'elle a dit de lui à son noble vénitien. En l'observant de plus près, tandis qu'il décline son identité d'une voix ferme, mais grave, la jeune femme décide qu'elle a certainement été trop dure dans son jugement. Il est froid, réservé, quelque peu hautain c'est vrai, mais à l'occasion aussi, il avait réagi avec émotion. Surtout lorsque Charles avait interrogé cette madame Young. Son mouvement de recul, sa moue méprisante, tout autant d'indices qui prouvaient qu'il possédait aussi une grande sensibilité et une vulnérabilité plutôt touchante.

_-Mon noble vénitien avait raison, il est fort probablement timide! Mais ce n'est certes pas assez pour s'attirer la sympathie du jury. _Pense la jeune femme avant de se remettre à écouter Charles qui venait tout juste de poser sa première question.

_-Monsieur Darcy, pouvez-vous nous raconter dans quelles circonstances vous avez commencé à soupçonner que votre employé vous volait des sommes d'argent._

_-Le comptable est venu me consulter et me montrer ce qu'il estimait être une anomalie dans le logiciel. J'ai fait les vérifications d'usage et nous nous sommes aperçus que l'erreur en question, durait depuis très longtemps. Si longtemps en fait que nécessairement de petits montants en petits montants, avec les années, ceux-ci constituaient maintenant une grosse fortune. Impressionnante même._

_-Qu'avez-vous fait alors?_

_-Nous avons convoqué monsieur Wickham._

_-Et comment a-t-il réagi?_

_-Il ne s'est jamais présenté à la rencontre. C'est alors que j'ai parlé du problème à mon cousin Fitwilliam. _

_-Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vous a parlé de l'investissement fait par monsieur Wickham en suisse?_

_-Effectivement. _

_-À quel moment avez-vous pris la décision de congédier monsieur Wickham_?

_-Cette décision a été prise par le conseil d'administration de la compagnie, pas par moi. Après avoir relancé monsieur Wickham à trois reprises, après lui avoir envoyé les avis réglementaires et n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse… le congédiement n'était que l'étape suivante._

_-Et… maintenant, monsieur Darcy… pouvez-vous nous dire si vous avez fait un lien avec votre relation passée avec monsieur Wickham lorsque vous l'avez congédié?_

_-Cette histoire n'a aucun rapport avec notre passé. C'est mon père qui estimait cet homme, pas moi. J'ai respecté les volontés de mon père. Il a reçu une bourse pour financer ses études et il a été engagé chez nous! Qu'il garde ou perde son emploi par la suite, ne relève plus de moi, ni même de feu mon père, mais de son attitude et de son comportement. Il y a eu fraude, je vous le rappelle._

_-Très bien… merci, monsieur Darcy. Le témoin est à vous Maître Bennet._

_-Merci Maître Bingley. Monsieur Darcy, vous dites que nous ne devons pas faire de lien entre votre passé commun et la situation actuelle. C'est bien ça?_

_-Effectivement._

_-Toutefois, si vous n'aviez pas eu de passé commun… monsieur Wickham n'aurait pas pu prétendre qu'il était victime d'une machination de votre part. Que le vol avait été organisé et planifié par une personne qui attendait son tour et savait ce qu'elle faisait. Avez-vous planifié de vous venger monsieur Darcy?_

_-Non… aucunement._

_-Mais vous devez bien admettre que vous ne portez pas mon client dans votre cœur?_

_-Je n'ai jamais dit ça!_

_-Vous êtes amis, alors?_

_-Je n'ai jamais dit ça non plus!_

_-Et vous n'êtes pas jaloux de lui?_

_-Certes non!_

_-Pourquoi l'avez-vous banni de votre résidence alors?_

_-Son comportement n'était pas conforme à ce qu'il était avant._

_-Mais encore?_

_-Il exerçait une influence négative sur ma sœur et montait le personnel contre moi._

_-C'est lui qui était jaloux de vous alors?_

_-Je ne puis répondre pour lui! Pas plus que vous d'ailleurs._

_-Lui donniez-vous des conseils, comme vous venez de le faire avec moi?_

_-J'ai déjà essayé, sans succès… Monsieur Wickham n'accepte pas les conseils._

_-Lorsque monsieur Wickham travaillait pour vous… le rencontriez vous souvent au bureau?_

_-Jamais!_

_-Et vous étiez d'accord pour qu'il travaille dans votre compagnie?_

_-Non… je n'avais pas confiance en lui._

_-Au point de le faire surveiller?_

_-Pas davantage que les autres employés._

_-Donc, lorsque vous avez parlé à votre cousin de ce qui se passait avec lui… c'était une procédure normale?_

_-Non… là, j'étais vraiment inquiet. Nous avions des preuves qu'il détournait des fonds._

_-Vous pouvez nous rafraichir la mémoire : de quelles preuves parlez-vous exactement?_

_-Le rapport d'anomalies produit par le logiciel! Les sommes prélevées illégalement!_

_-Oui, c'est vrai! Vous parlez du logiciel développé par monsieur Douglas et dans lequel aucun changement ne peut être apporté sauf si vous en avez donné l'ordre? C'est bien ça?_

_-Oui._

_-Monsieur Darcy… avez-vous des connaissances en informatique?_

_-J'en ai oui._

_-En avez-vous suffisamment pour modifier la programmation d'un logiciel comme celui dont nous parlons à l'instant?_

_-Oui… _Répond William un peu trop lentement pour être crédible.

_-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait? N'est-ce pas?_

_-Non!_

_-Et ne seriez jamais tenté de le faire, même pour vous débarrasser d'un indésirable qui tourne autour de votre sœur et a volé votre place auprès de votre père?_

_-Ma réponse est encore non!_

_-Vous êtes un saint monsieur Darcy…_

_-Objection votre honneur! S'exclame Charles avec autorité._

_-Objection retenue!_ Réplique aussitôt le Juge Colins en jetant un œil réprobateur vers Maître Bennet.

_-Très bien… j'en ai fini avec votre témoin, maître Bingley._

Soulagé de quitter la barre où il avait le sentiment de s'être fait tendre un piège, William regagne sa place à côté de Charles. Comme celui-ci est occupé à prendre des notes dans un dossier, William observe Élizabeth qui est également retournée à sa place.

_-Je ne peux pas continuer à jouer sur les deux tableaux._ Se dit-il tristement décidant qu'il allait profiter de l'heure du repas pour envoyer un courriel à Élizabeth afin d'annuler leur rendez-vous téléphonique de 19h00. Il était déjà trop sensible à son charme pour continuer ainsi. Sans compter qu'elle était intelligente et qu'elle finirait nécessairement par découvrir que les deux hommes n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. L'une qu'elle appréciait et l'autre qu'elle détestait. William était convaincu qu'il allait la perdre dès qu'elle saurait.

Une heure plus tard, Élizabeth est assise à la cafétéria de l'immeuble voisin du Palais de Justice où elle avait l'habitude d'aller manger à cause de l'aspect moins formel des lieux et pour l'excellence de la nourriture. Comme Jane devait repasser au bureau qu'elles partageaient dans les locaux de l'aide juridique du Québec pour aller chercher un dossier, Élizabeth avait posé son portable devant elle afin de consulter ses courriels tout en mangeant.

Le premier message à attirer son attention est celui qu'elle a reçu de Carl, son noble vénitien. Élizabeth l'ouvre précipitamment et découvre son contenu.

Redressant la tête pour mieux encaisser l'annulation de leur rendez-vous téléphonique, Élizabeth remarque alors que William Darcy se tient devant elle, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.

_-Maître Bennet? Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous?_

_-C'est que…_ Débute-t-elle avant de constater que la cafétéria est pleine et que l'homme d'affaire serait alors obligé d'aller s'asseoir avec un groupe de jeunes adolescentes très bruyantes. _Allez-y! J'ai presque terminé!_

Posant son plateau devant le sien, William jette un œil sur le portable qui est resté ouvert devant elle. Il constate que son message est encore affiché à l'écran. Suivant le regard de son vis-à-vis, Élizabeth rabat le dessus de son portable, tout en se mordant légèrement les lèvres.

_-Mauvaises nouvelles? _Ose demander William avant de porter une pleine cuillère de soupe à sa bouche.

-_Oui… et non. Un ami qui s'est décommandé, c'est tout!_ La jeune femme fronce les sourcils, s'en voulant d'avoir répondu aussi honnêtement à sa question.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter avec lui, Élizabeth le regarde manger en silence.

_-Vous allez perdre votre procès… mais j'imagine que vous le savez! _Ose-t-elle enfin lui dire.

_-Parlons d'autre chose voulez-vous!_ Puis, fâché malgré tout par la remarque directe de la jeune femme, William contre-attaque en lui demandant : _Cet ami qui vient de se décommander? C'est votre amoureux?_

_-Non… c'est à dire que… _Répond rapidement Élizabeth en bafouillant.

_-Vous aimeriez ça?…_

_-Ça ne vous regarde pas!_ Répond Élizabeth en lui jetant un œil mauvais.

_-Vous avez raison… pardonnez-moi!_

_-J'aurais du vous laisser aller rejoindre les adolescentes!_

_-Je préfère être ici, avec vous!_

_-Je ne vous intéresse même pas!_ S'exclame Élizabeth sarcastique.

_-Vous vous trompez… je m'intéresse beaucoup à vous._

-_Et bien… moi pas!_

_-Vous ne me connaissez pas!_

_-C'est vrai, vous avez raison sur ce point, mais je connais mes goûts!_ Lui précise Élizabeth d'un ton cassant.

_-Et l'homme qui vous a posé un lapin, il correspond à vos goûts lui?_

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je discuterais de cela avec vous!_

Un long silence règne pendant lequel Élizabeth en profite pour terminer son dessert et ranger son portable dans son sac.

_-Ce n'est pas une cafétéria dans laquelle on peut s'attendre à voir un homme d'affaire aussi influent que vous monsieur Darcy!_

_-Vous êtes pleine de préjugés!_

_-Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que ma sœur et je suis pleine de préjugés! On se demande bien pourquoi vous perdez votre temps à ma table? _Elle se lève, ramasse son sac et son plateau avant d'ajouter d'un ton sans réplique_ : Pardonnez-moi, mais mon repas est terminé… alors, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients… je vais vous laisser auprès de la seule personne qui me semble assez bien pour vous satisfaire : VOUS-MÊME!_

_**À suivre : l'interrogatoire de George Wickham! Miriamme.**_


	4. Fin du procès

_**Merci à Marine et à Eb Evans pour vos gentils commentaires. Tant mieux si vous appréciez. J'ai moi-même beaucoup de plaisir à vous lire. Vos commentaires sont comme une drogue pour moi. Ça m'incite à continuer. **_

_**Quatrième partie**_

Encore fâchée de sa rencontre fortuite avec William Darcy, tout autant qu'elle est peinée par l'annulation de son rendez-vous téléphonique avec son noble vénitien, Élizabeth entre dans la salle d'audience avec la ferme intention d'en jeter plein la vue à tous ses hommes qui jouaient ainsi avec ses sentiments. L'un en la laissant tomber et l'autre en lui faisant sentir qu'elle l'avait mérité.

Elle ne regarde pas William lorsqu'il entre à son tour accompagné de Charles, pas plus qu'elle ne répond au signe de la main de George qui vient prendre place à sa gauche. Elle garde un visage impassible tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle n'est pas invitée à présenter le prochain témoin.

_-Monsieur Wickham? Pouvez-vous expliquer aux membres du jury, quelle était la nature de votre relation avec la famille Darcy?_

_-Monsieur Darcy père me traitait comme un fils. Il me disait souvent qu'il aurait aimé être mon père. _

_-Il avait pourtant un fils!_

_-Oui… mais il me répétait souvent que William n'était pas aussi amusant que moi. _

_-Et le fils justement… comment prenait-il votre présence dans son entourage?_

_-Il me détestait… c'est certain. J'étais meilleur à la pêche, meilleur dans les sports. Son père me complimentait toujours et il n'était pas rare que William parte dans son coin pour bouder._

_-Et sa sœur Georgianna. Quel était votre rapport avec elle?_

_-Nous étions très amis… Je crois même qu'elle était amoureuse de moi à une certaine l'époque. J'ai dû être très prudent. Je ne voulais pas l'encourager, car son béguin pour moi était très gros._

_-Pour quelle raison William vous a-t-il interdit de vous rendre au domaine?_

_-Un soir où j'étais resté plus tard que prévu, Georgianna et moi regardions un film ensemble. William n'était pas arrivé. Sans avoir pu prévoir l'incident, je me suis retrouvé prisonnier des bras de Georgianna alors qu'elle me donnait un baiser qui n'avait rien de fraternel. J'étais si surpris que je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de la repousser. Lorsque je l'ai finalement redressée pour la sermonner. William me dévisageait avec ses gros yeux._

_-Il vous avait surpris?_

_-Oui… et il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer… Il a sauté sur moi et m'a ordonné de quitter la maison sur le champ, sans tenir compte des cris de protestation de sa sœur, ni même de mes explications._

Sans se retourner, Élizabeth devine que William Darcy vient de réagir fortement puisqu'elle entend la voix ferme de son avocat s'adresser à lui.

_-Vous n'y êtes plus jamais retourné par la suite?_

_-Non._

_-Et Georgianna n'a jamais essayé de vous recontacter?_

_-Oui… elle m'a écrit deux lettres… que j'ai conservées._

_-Pouvez-vous nous les montrer?_

_-Tenez, voici. _

Élizabeth dépose officiellement les lettres comme pièces à conviction. Elle donne des copies à Charles qui les fait suivre jusqu'à William.

Lorsqu'elle remarque l'expression de William en voyant les lettres, Élizabeth se tourne vers le Juge pour lui demander : _Votre honneur, me donnez-vous la permission de poser une petite question à monsieur Darcy?_

_-Allez-y!_

_-Monsieur Darcy… reconnaissez-vous l'écriture de votre sœur sur ces deux documents?_

_-Oui… c'est bien de son écriture qu'il s'agit._

_-Merci! _S'adressant à tous :_ Je vais vous en lire un extrait : Georgianna commence la première lettre comme ceci :_

_«Cher George,_

_Je suis terriblement attristée de savoir que tu ne viendras pas me voir. Je ne comprends pas mon frère, il s'emporte chaque fois que je parle de toi. _

_J'ai beau lui dire à quel point je t'aime, il est déterminé à détruire notre relation._

_Je veux te voir… il faut que nous nous rencontrions. As-tu une suggestion à me faire? Madame Young peut-elle nous aider?_

_Fais-moi signe, le plus rapidement possible._

_Je t'aime Georgianna!»_

_Et dans la deuxième lettre, elle lui dit:_

_«Cher George,_

_Ça fait deux semaines que je t'ai écrit et je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse. Où es-tu? Que fais-tu? Qu'as-tu décidé concernant la possibilité qu'on se voie? _

_J'ai beaucoup de peine, Georgianna Darcy.»_

Repliant lentement les deux feuilles, Élizabeth revient vers le témoin pour lui demander :

_-Monsieur Wickham, avez-vous répondu à ces deux lettres?_

_-Non… je ne pouvais pas… Madame Young m'avait informée que William interceptait le courrier de sa sœur. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre._

_-Vous a-t-elle écrit pas la suite?_

_-Je l'ignore… ce sont les seules lettres que je connaisse.  
><em>

_-Très bien… merci monsieur Wickham. Le témoin est à vous Maître Bingley._

Pendant que la jeune femme regagne sa place, Charles se penche pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de son client. Juste avant qu'il ne se dirige là où l'attendait George Wickham tout souriant, Élizabeth voit son collègue juriste passer un mouchoir à son client. Par discrétion, elle détourne la tête devinant que la lecture des lettres écrites par Georgianna avait profondément ému William.

_-Monsieur Wickham! Lorsque vous viviez dans la résidence des Darcy, quels étaient vos rapports avec madame Young?_

_-Puisqu'elle s'occupait principalement de Georgianna, je ne la voyais pas très souvent._

_-Vous était-il déjà arrivé de sortir avec elle?_

_-Non jamais!_

_-Ce n'est donc qu'une fois banni que vous avez commencé à la voir?_

_-En effet, madame Young me permettait de rester proche de la famille!_

_-Sans compter qu'après quelques verres de vin, elle devait devenir très bavarde!_

_-Objection votre honneur! _S'écrie Élizabeth debout sur ses deux pieds.

_-Objection acceptée! Maître Bingley veuillez retirer cette remarque totalement gratuite._

_-Bien votre honneur! Monsieur Wickham, est-il vrai que madame Young et vous avez complètement cessés de vous voir après qu'elle eut perdu son poste?_

_-Oui!_

_-Étiez-vous si occupé?_

_-En vérité, si j'ai décidé de mettre fin à nos rencontres c'est parce que j'ai découvert qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi._

_-D'abord__ Georgianna Darcy__ puis madame__ Young! __Vous êtes un vrai tombeur monsieur Wickham?_

_-Objection votre honneur! _S'exclame Élizabeth haut et fort pour la seconde fois.

_Objection retenue! Maître Bingley! Veuillez vous abstenir de donner votre opinion aussi librement._

_-Je m'excuse, pardonnez-moi votre honneur! Monsieur Wickham, parlons maintenant de votre travail pour la Compagnie, en quoi consistait-il exactement?_

_-J'étais responsable de la logistique des achats!_

_-Une dernière question, avez-vous des connaissances en informatique?_

_-Non! Aucune!_

_-Très bien, je n'ai plus de question votre honneur!_

George quitte la barre un large sourire aux lèvres. Le Juge reprend la parole aussitôt que George est assis à côté de son avocate.

_-Maître Bennet, Maître Bingley, veuillez me suivre quelques instants!_

Une fois qu'ils sont tous les trois dans le bureau du Juge Colins, celui-ci leur demande leurs impressions. Élizabeth est la première à prendre la parole.

_-Charles, il faut absolument que la sœur de monsieur Darcy vienne témoigner…_

_-Mon client est contre._

_-C'est un suicide juridique!_

_-Il a ses raisons!_

_-Il va perdre s'il ne fait rien! _Mentionne le Juge Colins comme une évidence.

_-Il préfère perdre que d'exposer sa sœur à un procès…_

_-Mais…_

_-N'insiste pas Élizabeth… William ne changera pas d'idée._

_-Pourquoi a-t-il voulu poursuivre George, si perdre ne le dérangeait pas?_

_-J'ai dit qu'entre deux maux, il choisirait de perdre… je n'ai jamais dit qu'il souhaitait perdre._

_-Donc… vous êtes tous les deux d'accord pour que j'annonce la fin des procédures?_

_-Oui!_

_-Oui!_

Les deux avocats pénètrent dans la salle et regagnent chacun leur place. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Juge revient et explique aux membres du jury ce qu'il attend d'eux.

N'ayant pas l'impression qu'elle mérite de gagner, Élizabeth quitte la salle indignée. Même Wickham lui tape sur les nerfs avec son sourire éternel. Elle est irritée aussi de voir qu'un homme possédant la prestance de William n'utilise pas toutes les ressources qui sont à sa disposition pour gagner son procès.

_-Lizzie, ne marche pas si vite! _

_-Jane… je ne comprends pas cet homme!_

_-Mais nous allons gagner, n'est-ce pas ce qui importe?_

_-Non! J'aurais voulu gagner après m'être battue pour la peine! Pas comme ça, pas aussi facilement._

_-On a réussi à prouver que George est innocent!_

_-Comment sais-tu qu'il est innocent?_

_-C'est évident, non?_

_-Non, pas pour moi! On n'a pas pu aller au fond de cette affaire! Et quelque chose me dit qu'il aurait suffi que cette Georgianna vienne témoigner pour tout changer!_

_-Tu t'énerves pour rien… George est innocent et nous allons gagner._

_-Je n'aime pas ça! _

_-Les choses ne sont plus entre tes mains… c'est au jury de décider maintenant. _

Arrivant à sa voiture, Élizabeth ouvre la porte et aide Jane à y faire entrer les boîtes qu'elles doivent ramener au bureau avant d'être vraiment en congé pour la fin de semaine.

_-Oh, en passant, ce soir, tu n'as pas un autre rendez-vous téléphonique avec Carl?_

_-Non, il s'est décommandé ce midi!_

_-Oh, je suis désolée pour toi!_

Durant la fin de semaine, n'ayant plus vraiment de préparation à faire pour le procès puisque la décision revenait maintenant aux membres du jury, Élizabeth en profite pour nettoyer son appartement de fond en comble. Le fait de bouger l'aide à ne plus penser à rien. Elle oublie son noble vénitien et chasse de son esprit le visage triste de William. Le dimanche soir, elle ne résiste pas et ouvre son ordinateur afin d'aller vérifier ses courriels. Pas de nouveaux messages.

_-C'est pas demain que je vais refaire un tour de gondole! _Pense-t-elle avec philosophie.

Lundi matin, elle passe chercher Jane avant de se rendre à la salle d'audience. Lorsque les gardiens emmènent George, celui-ci arbore un sourire confiant. Élizabeth regarde Charles et son groupe entrer de l'autre côté. Elle garde les yeux fixés sur William. Comme toujours, il est très élégant. Si seulement, il était aussi jovial que George. En fait, il pourrait ressembler à son idéal d'homme si son caractère était à la hauteur de son physique. Elle retient son rire en pensant tout à coup à Carl. Voilà un homme agréable, mais dont le visage était un mystère. Et si son apparence s'avérait aussi décevante que le caractère de William, la comédie serait complète. Elle chasse ses idées farfelues en se disant que de toute façon elle ne recevra certainement plus aucune nouvelle de lui.

Le Juge Colins fait son entrée suivi de près par les membres du jury. Colins demande aux deux parties de se lever et convie le président du jury à venir présenter le résultat de leurs délibérations.

Aucune surprise, William perd le procès faute de preuve. George Wickham est complètement blanchi de toute accusation de fraude et de détournement de fonds.

George est si heureux qu'il saute dans les bras d'Élizabeth et lui dépose un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres. Élizabeth le repousse et le réprimande avec peu de conviction. Charles discute quelques minutes avec son groupe puis, vient serrer la main d'Élizabeth.

_-Bravo Élizabeth. La fin était prévisible, n'est-ce pas?_

_-En effet… au plaisir Charles!_

_-Bravo à vous également, Jane!_

_-Merci Charles._

_-Jane, maintenant que le procès est terminé… ça te dirait d'aller manger quelque part avec moi… en souvenir du bon vieux temps._

_-J'en serais très honorée Maître Bingley! _Répond Jane un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**À suivre…**

**Carl, William ou Wickham? Miriamme**


	5. L'histoire de Georgianna

**Cinquième partie**

Quelques semaines plus tard.

La vie amoureuse d'Élizabeth Bennet avocate était aussi vide que son cabinet était plein. Avec Carl qui ne lui avait jamais donné de nouvelles et Jane qui sortait officiellement avec Charles, la jeune femme n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mettre toute son énergie dans son travail. Lorsqu'arrive le temps des fêtes, Élizabeth est épuisée et Jane fiancée. Apprenant la nouvelle, madame Bennet est si heureuse qu'elle décide d'organiser une fête afin de permettre aux deux familles de se rencontrer.

La date est fixée au samedi 22 janvier et pour l'occasion, la famille Bennet loue une salle à l'intérieur du marché Bonsecours dans le vieux Montréal. À partir du moment où Jane accepta que sa mère se charge de cette fête, elle perdit également le contrôle des invitations. Madame Bennet voyait très grand. En plus d'inviter tous les membres des deux familles élargies, elle sélectionna plusieurs amis proches de tous et chacun. Son principal critère de sélection reposait sur le statut social des amis en question et surtout sur l'importance de leur compte en banque.

Dix minutes après l'arrivée des premiers invités, Élizabeth sait déjà que le mariage de sa sœur et de Charles ne fait vraiment pas l'unanimité. Les deux sœurs de Charles ont l'air maussade et regardent tous les membres de la famille Bennet avec réprobation. Elle s'amuse à les observer de loin. Elle éclate de rire lorsque Caroline, serrée dans le coin, doit subir la conversation de sa mère sans possibilité de retraite. Toujours occupée à suivre la jeune femme des yeux, Élizabeth remarque alors qu'une silhouette familière entre dans la salle. En effet, William Darcy s'avance avec une jeune fille qu'Élizabeth voit pour la première fois, mais qu'elle identifie comme étant Georgianna. La ressemblance est assez frappante. Pendant quelques instants, Élizabeth craint qu'il ne l'aperçoive et vienne vers elle alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour cette rencontre. Heureusement que Charles, apercevant William à son tour, alla le rejoindre et l'entraîna à sa suite pour le présenter à la famille. C'est alors que Caroline et Louisa, les deux sœurs de Charles s'approchent d'elle pour lui parler.

_-Élizabeth… vous devez être heureuse pour votre sœur?_

_-Bien entendu… si Jane est heureuse… je suis contente pour elle._

_-En épousant Charles, elle sera aussi bien mariée que moi…_ Ajoute Louisa avec fierté.

_-Vous êtes mariée… je l'ignorais!_

_-Oui… depuis 15 ans…. Mon époux est ici ce soir… Il discute avec votre père dans l'entrée. _

_-Carl a toujours aimé les vieilles constructions… Il doit parler architecture avec votre père. _Dit Caroline avec humour.

_-Il doit lui donner des trucs pour éviter les incendies. _Réplique alors Louisa.

_-Votre époux est pompier? _Demande Élizabeth déjà intriguée par le fait qu'elle ait entendu le prénom «Carl» et le mot «pompier» dans la même discussion.

_-Oui… Ah, le voilà justement qui entre avec votre père._

Élizabeth se retourne et remarque un homme de stature moyenne, aux cheveux courts et grisonnants. Comme le masque couvrait complètement la chevelure de son inconnu, la jeune femme ne disposait d'aucun indice valable sur son âge. Sans s'approcher directement, elle écoute les gens lui souhaiter la bienvenue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en entende un prononcer son nom de famille «Gendron». Un vertige la saisit l'obligeant à aller s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle allait revoir le noble vénitien. Enfin.

C'est alors qu'elle se souvient que les deux sœurs de Charles étaient effectivement au bal masqué. Il était donc normal que son époux y ait été aussi. Une sourde colère la saisit. Celui vers qui ses pensées étaient tournées depuis les deux derniers mois. Celui qui l'avait embrassée avec passion dans une malle fermée s'assurant ainsi que son épouse ne puisse rien voir. Celui qui lui avait posé un lapin après lui avoir donné un rendez-vous téléphonique était dans la même salle qu'elle. Revigorée par l'idée qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le confondre, Élizabeth essaie de se raisonner. Par respect pour sa sœur et sa famille qui avait travaillés d'arrache-pier pour organiser cette première rencontre, Élizabeth repousse son idée de vengeance préférant ignorer l'homme plutôt que de créer un scandale. Quittant le mur ayant retrouvé tout son aplomb, elle remarque alors qu'à l'autre bout de la salle William Darcy est occupé à l'observer. Croisant son regard, elle le voit quitter son coin pour venir vers elle. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte que sa sœur est avec lui, elle revient sur sa première idée qui avait été de changer de place préférant attendre qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à elle.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, laissez-moi vous présenter ma sœur Georgianna._

_-Enchanté mademoiselle. Bonsoir monsieur Darcy._

_-Enchanté mademoiselle Bennet. Mon frère m'a si souvent parlé de vous…_

_-Tiens… vous m'étonnez… Je ne croyais pas avoir attiré son attention._

_-Tu oublies Georgianna que mademoiselle Bennet était l'avocate de «tu sais qui!» _

Bien qu'étonnée d'entendre William parler de George Wickham sans le nommer, Élizabeth observe le frère et la soeur plus attentivement.

_-William est en admiration avec vos discours… _

_-Pauvre de lui… Je n'en ai pas préparé pour ce soir… Veuillez m'excuser… ma mère réclame mon aide. Nous nous reverrons plus tard…_

Chemin faisant, sans l'avoir prémédité, Élizabeth se rend compte qu'elle va passer devant le fameux Carl. En entendant sa voix, elle reste figée. Cette voix là n'a rien à voir avec la voix de son noble vénitien. Elle décide d'en avoir le cœur net. Utilisant le plus vieux truc du monde, Élizabeth feint de le heurter par accident.

_-Oh, excusez-moi… monsieur?_

_-Appelez-moi Carl… Je suis l'époux de Louisa… et vous êtes?_

_-Élizabeth Bennet… la sœur de Jane._ Se présente-t-elle presque certaine qu'il ne peut s'agir de lui.

_-Enchanté… je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance._

Compte tenu qu'un doute subsistait tout de même puisqu'elle ignorait si le masque que portait son noble pouvait changer la voix, Élizabeth ose alors demander :_ Pardonnez-moi… mais je vous connais, je crois!_

_-Et nous nous serions vus… où?_

_-Le bal masqué… du député… il y a deux mois._

_-Celui où Charles, Caroline et Louisa sont allés… Non… je n'y étais pas… Je sais que Louisa devait me remplacer, mais aux dernières nouvelles, personne n'était disponible…_

_-Ah, bon… c'est que votre nom était sur la liste des invités._

_-Pourtant je n'y étais pas… j'étais à New York, pour le travail. Un congrès d'inspecteurs._

_-Ah bon, j'ai dû me tromper! _Ajoute Élizabeth pas vraiment soulagée.

Troublée par la certitude que son noble vénitien lui avait donné un faux nom, Élizabeth s'éloigne pour retourner vers sa mère qui la réclamait depuis de nombreuses minutes. Préférant être active plutôt que de continuer à penser au bal masqué, Élizabeth se met à distribuer des hors d'œuvres et à servir les verres de champagne.

Élizabeth vient de finir sa troisième tournée, lorsqu'elle croise Georgianna qui vient vers elle pâle et apeurée.

_-Avez-vous vu mon frère?_

_-Oui, il y a dix minutes, il s'est offert pour aller chercher le gâteau avec Charles. Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Mais qu'avez-vous? Vous êtes toute pâle, êtes-vous souffrante?_

_-Il est ici… Je ne veux pas le voir._ Balbutie Georianna, les yeux mouillés et les lèvres tremblantes.

_-Qui? Qui est ici?_

_-Geor… George… Wickham!_ Bégaie nerveusement la jeune femme.

_-Normal… Il accompagne ma sœur Lydia._

_-Je dois… partir… pouvez-vous m'aider? Je ne veux pas le voir!_

_-Très bien… Allez m'attendre dans l'entrée. Je vais aller voir si votre frère est là… _

_-Merci._

De retour à l'intérieur, Élizabeth cherche William des yeux et, ne le trouvant pas, passe chercher son manteau, celui de Georgianna et les clés de sa voiture. Elle revient vers la jeune femme et lui demande de l'accompagner. Avant de quitter, Élizabeth va prévenir Jane afin que celle-ci avertisse William de leur départ à toutes les deux.

Une fois installée dans la voiture d'Élizabeth, Georgianna se met à pleurer.

_-Ça va? Nous sommes parties… Il n'est plus là… ne vous en faites pas._

_-Pardonnez-moi… je voudrais être capable de penser à autre chose… mais c'est si difficile…_

_-Ça va … je comprends… vous pouvez vous laisser aller! On a tous eu le béguin pour la mauvaise personne un jour! _Ajoute Élizabeth se disant justement que la phrase pouvait autant s'appliquer à elle qu'à la sœur de William.

_-Non… vous ne comprenez pas… cet homme, c'est le diable en personne… _

_-Je sais qu'il a été accusé d'avoir détourné des fonds appartenant à la compagnie de votre frère… mais vous oubliez qu'il a été innocenté…_

_-Oui… je suis au courant… j'aurais dû accepter d'aller témoigner contre lui… j'aurais dû écouter mon frère…_

_-Écoutez… c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant… n'y pensez plus._

_-Je n'y arrive pas! Même si j'essaie de toutes mes forces…_

_-Laissez courir. Vous verrez, dans quelques temps vous n'y penserez plus. _

_-Dire que j'avais confiance en lui… j'étais si aveugle… Élizabeth, je vous en prie… ne laissez pas votre sœur seule avec lui… dites-lui de se méfier… _

_-Je le lui dirai promis, mais si vous connaissiez Lydia comme je la connais, vous sauriez qu'elle n'accepte les conseils de personne… Surtout en ce qui a trait à ses histoires de cœur._

_-Elle préfère sans doute devoir se faire avorter?_

_-Quoi? De quoi parlez-vous? Vous avez couché avec Wickham?_

_-Non… il m'a violée! Il a abusé de moi!_ S'écrie Georgianna en recommençant à pleurer.

_-Oh, mon Dieu! Si j'avais su… Charles est-il au courant?_

_-Non, William a respecté ma demande à la lettre. Il n'en a parlé à personne. Ils croient tous que j'ai fait une dépression._

_-Quelle horreur! Donnez-moi votre adresse. Je vous ramène chez vous… Comme j'ai fait prévenir votre frère de notre départ, il viendra vous rejoindre dès qu'il l'apprendra, j'en suis certaine._

_-Merci… mademoiselle Bennet… je ne voulais pas gâcher votre soirée…_

_-Appelez-moi Élizabeth, je vous en prie. Et vous n'avez rien gâché du tout. Dès que votre frère sera arrivé toutefois, je devrai y retourner… Je crois aussi que je vais suivre votre conseil et avoir une petite conversation avec Lydia. Je vais lui faire part de ce que vous m'avez appris… mais sans vous nommer… Ne vous en faites pas. Et je vais m'empresser de mettre monsieur Wickham à la porte. La prochaine fois que vous viendrez chez nous… Vous ne risquerez plus de l'y rencontrer._

_-Merci… Voilà… c'est ici à gauche. L'appartement de William est situé au troisième étage._

Impressionnée par le luxe de l'immeuble, Élizabeth ralenti sa voiture et demande à la jeune femme : _Préférez-vous rentrer seule?_

_-Non! Venez avec moi! Nous attendrons William ensemble si vous le voulez bien?_

Une fois arrivée au troisième étage, Georgianna ouvre la porte à l'aide d'un code numérique et s'élance sur le téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner. Elle regarde sur l'afficheur et répond aussitôt qu'elle reconnaît le numéro de son frère. Pendant que Georgianna s'entretient avec son lui, Élizabeth en profite pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle admire le décor et le choix du mobilier. Tout est sobre et masculin. Elle jette un œil sur les tableaux, les bibelots et les livres.

_-Il arrive, il est déjà en route. Il demande si vous pouvez rester jusqu'à son arrivée?_

_-Oui, bien sûr… _

_-Il a eu votre message… Il était très inquiet. Il veut vous remercier de vive voix. _

_-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir… _

_-Bien plus que ça, je vous assure. _

_-Je vous fais un thé Georgianna? _Demande Élizabeth sachant qu'il valait mieux changer les idées de la jeune femme pour éviter qu'elle se remette à pleurer.

William retrouve les deux femmes assises devant une tasse vide dans la cuisine quinze minutes plus tard.

Se levant dès qu'il entre, Élizabeth se met en retrait et laisse Georgianna se précipiter vers lui. Elle est touchée par l'image qu'ils offrent tous les deux tandis que William l'étreint tendrement.

_-Dieu merci… tu es rentrée._ Se tournant alors vers Élizabeth, il ajoute : _Je ne sais comment vous remercier de l'avoir ramenée et de m'avoir fait prévenir?_

-_Vous n'avez pas à le faire!_

Un silence s'installe dans la cuisine. Élizabeth sent que William est aussi inconfortable qu'elle. C'est alors qu'il se tourne vers sa sœur pour lui demander : _Georgianna, tu peux nous laisser? _

_-Non… ce n'est pas nécessaire… Il faut que je retourne à la fête… Ma mère a besoin de moi…_

_-Il faut que je vous parle. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes._

_-Je vais dans ma chambre…_ Annonce Georgianna après avoir fait la bise à Élizabeth.

Une fois seul avec la jeune femme, William lui fait signe de s'asseoir.

_-Non, merci! Je préfère rester debout._

_-Comme vous voulez… _

-_Alors… je vous écoute!_

_-Il s'agit de Georgianna!_

_-Monsieur Darcy, je vous arrête. Si c'est pour me raconter son aventure avec Wickham, je la connais déjà. Georgianna m'a tout raconté dans la voiture. _

_-Bien!_

_-Je suis désolée William! Je comprends maintenant très bien votre attitude durant le procès ainsi que votre désir de garder la chose secrète. Soyez assuré que je n'en parlerai à personne._

_-Je vous remercie._

_-Très bien. Au revoir monsieur Darcy._

_-Continuez-donc à m'appeler William, comme vous venez tout juste de le faire! _Lui dit le jeune homme en prenant sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Assise dans sa voiture, la tête bien appuyée contre le dossier, les deux mains sur le volant, Élizabeth regarde la paume sur laquelle les lèvres de William viennent de se poser. Une sensation étrange l'avait troublée au moment où William lui avait rendu sa main. Le regard sombre qu'elle avait entraperçu sous le masque vénitien, s'était confondu avec celui qui régnait dans l'œil de William au moment où elle prenait congé de lui. Se disant qu'elle avait décidément trop travaillé durant l'automne, Élizabeth remit son moteur en marche pour retourner à la fête.

Les invités venaient de passer à table. Elle n'avait donc pas manqué l'essentiel. En se dirigeant vers ses sœurs auprès desquelles elle devait s'asseoir, Élizabeth est arrêtée par Charles qui en profite pour lui demander si Georgianna va mieux. Elle le rassure puis va rejoindre ses trois autres sœurs.

La soirée s'éternise. Élizabeth n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Georgianna et à William. Elle revoit le procès minute après minute et constate que la froideur et la raideur de William n'était que le reflet du sérieux dilemme dans lequel il était plongé. S'il avait laissé sa sœur témoigner pour gagner la cause, il aurait mis son équilibre émotionnel en grand danger. Vers 11h30, le marché se vide de ses invités. Élizabeth prend congé de ses parents, rentre à son appartement et va immédiatement dans sa chambre. Elle est toujours assise sur son lit à réfléchir lorsque Jane fait son entrée 30 minutes plus tard.

_-Est-ce que Lydia est partie?_ Lui demande Élizabeth.

_-Lydia? Oui, elle a suivi maman et papa, vers 11h00._

_-Et Wickham?_

_-Il a quitté peu de temps après que ton départ pour aller reconduire Georgianna._

_-Jane… tu me promets de garder le secret si je te confie quelque chose?_

_-Oui… tu le sais bien._

_-C'est à propos de Georgianna et de Wickham. Georgianna a été violée par George. C'est pour ça que William refusait qu'elle vienne témoigner. _

_-Quoi… mais c'est affreux… Il faut prévenir Lydia!_

_-Je parlerai à papa! Je lui demanderai de bannir Wickham de chez nous. Je dirai à Lydia que c'était vrai qu'il est malhonnête. Espérons que ça suffira. _

_-Comment as-tu appris tout ça?_

_-De la bouche de Georgianna elle-même… Elle l'a vu ici et elle m'a demandé d'aller la reconduire chez elle…. Chez William en fait._

_-Mais alors… tu l'as vu lui aussi! Il a quitté dès qu'il a su que Georgianna était partie. Il avait l'air inquiet. _

_-Oui… je l'ai vu… nous avons parlé de Georgianna c'est sur… Mais j'ai aussi fait une autre découverte ce soir._

_-Quoi?_

_-À propos de mon noble vénitien…_

_-Carl Gendron, oui… je l'ai rencontré… Tu te rends compte, il est marié avec Louisa! _

_-Non Jane, l'époux de Louisa n'a rien à voir avec l'homme qui était avec moi au bal. _

_-Comment le sais-tu?_

_-L'époux de Louisa était hors de la ville à ce moment-là. Il me l'a dit lui même tout à l'heure._

_-Et s'il mentait? Il ne veut peut être pas que Louisa apprenne que tu t'intéresses à lui… _

_-Non… le physique correspond un peu, mais la voix, pas du tout! _

_-Qui était-ce alors?_

_-Puisqu'il avait le carton d'invitation de Carl Gendron, c'est donc qu'il est arrivé avec eux! Il doit s'agit d'une personne qui appartient à leur cercle d'ami._

_-Ou d'un imposteur!_

_-Chose certaine, je vais d'abord régler l'histoire Wickham avec papa et Lydia, ensuite, je découvrirai la vérité, même si je dois pour cela passer par Louisa elle-même._

_-Veux-tu que j'essaie en passant par Charles?_

_-Si tu veux… mais je doute que ton fiancé soit dans le coup!_

_**Lydia est-elle en danger? Et qu'en est-il du masque?**_

_**À suivre!**_

_**Miriamme**_


	6. Le fétichiste

**Sixième partie**

Noël passe, puis le jour de l'an. De retour au travail après le tourbillon des fêtes chez les Bennet, Élizabeth a tellement besoin de se changer les idées qu'elle accepte de se charger d'une affaire criminelle. L'homme qu'elle doit défendre est accusé de meurtres au premier degré. Après avoir étudié le dossier en profondeur et s'être entretenue avec lui à quelques reprises, Élizabeth acquière la conviction qu'il est innocent.

Durant tout le mois de janvier, Élizabeth ne fait rien d'autre que de préparer les dossiers dont elle aura besoin avant l'ouverture du procès prévu pour le 7 février.

Une semaine avant la date fatidique, Jane presse sa sœur d'accepter de sortir de ses dossiers pour les accompagner, elle et Charles au spectacle musical «Du rock à l'Opéra» qui se donne dans l'une des salles du casino de Montréal. Comme celui-ci a reçu d'excellentes critiques dans les journaux montréalais, Élizabeth est très contente d'y aller. Deux heures avant de quitter pour le souper qui précède le spectacle, Jane prévient Élizabeth que Charles vient de lui téléphoner pour lui apprendre que des invités supplémentaires allaient les accompagner.

-Désolé Lizzie, les billets nous viennent de William, alors! Il ne devait pas venir au départ, mais Georgianna a insisté… et comme les billets viennent de sa compagnie…. Charles ne pouvait pas refuser. Tu veux toujours venir?

-_Bien entendu! Je n'ai rien contre William. De toute façon, tu m'avais déjà dit que Fitzwilliam Darcy sera présent. J'ai bien hâte de le revoir d'ailleurs._

Lorsque leur petit groupe se retrouve au restaurant. Élizabeth est de très bonne humeur, elle salue chaleureusement tous et chacun et s'assied à côté de Georgianna et Fitzwilliam qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis le procès. Assis complètement à l'opposé d'Élizabeth, William est accompagné d'une charmante jeune femme qu'il lui présente comme étant sa petite amie du moment. Élizabeth la classe rapidement du côté des gentils. Elle a une classe folle et des manières impeccables si on la compare aux deux sœurs de Charles. Une fois le premier moment de gêne passé, tous sont détendus et discutent de choses et d'autres. Caroline Bingley et sa sœur Louisa font vaguement allusion à la cause qui avait opposé Élizabeth à Charles causant l'apparition d'une soudaine rougeur sur les joues de Georgianna. Sensible au malaise de celle-ci, Élizabeth fait dévier la conversation en parlant d'une critique intéressante qu'elle avait lue à propos du spectacle qu'ils allaient tous voir dans une heure. William pour qui la diversion d'Élizabeth n'est pas passée inaperçu, pose un regard admiratif sur celle-ci tout en écoutant attentivement ce qu'elle raconte. Lorsque Louisa prend la parole à son tour, Élizabeth jette un œil vers William, désirant profiter de cette agréable complicité. Ce qu'elle ressent alors lui faire perdre ses moyens. Sa bouche s'assèche soudainement l'obligeant à poser ses lèvres dans le verre de limonade qu'elle avait commandé en arrivant. Pendant que le liquide coule dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'accrochent à nouveau à ceux de William jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le regard réalisant que Jane les observait tous les deux soudainement consciente de l'échange muet des deux jeunes gens.

Puisque Carl Gendron le conjoint de Louisa est également présent, il prend la parole pour compléter l'idée émise par Élizabeth concernant le procès criminel sur lequel elle travaille présentement.

_-Il est presqu'impossible qu'un criminel ne laisse pas de traces… surtout dans le monde des incendies. Un incendiaire n'allume rarement qu'un seul feu. Au bout de trois incidents, les enquêteurs finissent toujours par découvrir des liens entre ceux-ci et des éléments répétitifs. Ce sont ces indices, ces «patterns» que les enquêteurs recherchent activement._

Élizabeth songe à l'homme qu'elle défend présentement et qu'elle croit non coupable. Le coupable quel qu'il soit? Le vrai criminel? Quel pouvait être son «patterns»? Pour l'instant, après avoir épluché sans relâche le dossier des six victimes, Élizabeth serait bien incapable d'y trouver des ressemblances ou des traces communes puisqu'elle ne les avait pas consultés en ayant cette préoccupation en tête. Sa lecture avait été uniquement orientée vers les points de loi et dans le but de préparer sa défense. Elle se promet de les relire à nouveau en pensant à ce que Carl venait de lui faire réaliser. Quitte, s'il le faut, à s'associer avec les policiers.

Tout en marchant en direction de la salle de spectacle, en empruntant les longs corridors gorgés de machines à sous du Casino, Élizabeth observe Anne à nouveau. La jeune femme marche d'un pas assuré et semble très proche de Georgianna. Élizabeth sourit en regardant Anne pointer du doigt la cheville de Georgianna pour la complimenter sur son bracelet.

_-Je suis très attachée à ce bracelet. Je le porte toujours… Mais c'est un nouveau… j'en avais un autre avant… très délicat… il a été abîmé…. Je l'ai perdu… Un accident… Ça m'a laissé une marque même. C'est pour ça que je dois en porter un plus gros… ça cache ma cicatrice… _

Sans comprendre pourquoi Georgianna était devenue aussi émotive, Élizabeth s'approche d'elle pour lui dire : _Tu devrais voir celui de ma sœur Lydia. Il est affreux, mais elle l'aime tout autant que toi!_

Durant la première partie du spectacle, Élizabeth oublie tout. Sa famille, sa solitude et même le dossier épineux sur lequel elle travaille. Lorsque les lumières s'allument à l'entracte, Élizabeth observe William et Anne qui sont assis une rangée devant elle, vers la gauche. Anne est vraiment une jeune femme charmante. Pendant qu'une serveuse s'approche d'eux pour prendre leur commande, William lui tient simplement le bras et observe les gens autour d'eux.

_-Alors, Élizabeth, comment allez-vous?_

_-Bien, Fitzwilliam, très bien même. Voyagez-vous toujours autant?_

_-Non… Je reste davantage dans le coin… je suis un peu las de ces déplacements… de vivre dans les hôtels… les avions…_

_-Les femmes dans toutes les villes du monde…_

_-Non… c'est justement parce que je me sens seul que j'ai décidé de m'installer et à rester en ville…. Je ne veux pas finir mes vieux jours sans personne à mes côtés et sans descendance…_

_-J'ai plusieurs dames à vous présenter alors… _

_-Très volontiers._

Se levant pour aller aux toilettes, Élizabeth avait laissé son argent à Fitzwilliam pour qu'il paye le serveur lorsqu'il arriverait avec son verre de bière. Revenue dans le hall, Élizabeth passe les portes au moment même ou le signal lumineux annonçant le début de la deuxième partie se manifeste. La salle est plongée dans le noir. Ne distinguant plus rien, Élizabeth reste temporairement à l'arrière. C'est alors qu'elle est installée tout contre le mur qu'elle voit George Wickham entrer avec sa sœur Lydia. Celle-là même qui lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir venir avec eux au spectacle parce qu'elle s'était engagée à faire du gardiennage avec une amie. Élizabeth bouille de rage.

Suivant le couple des yeux du mieux qu'elle le peut à cause du manque d'éclairage, elle constate qu'ils sont installés à l'arrière, vers la gauche. Se retrouvant avec deux problèmes sur les bras, Élizabeth se demande quoi faire. Elle doit non seulement s'assurer que sa sœur ne reparte pas avec le jeune homme, mais elle doit aussi veiller à ce que Georgianna ne puisse pas voir Wickham.

William n'aimait pas le Rock en temps normal, mais voir Georgianna debout, se trémoussant et sautillant sur place, le comble de joie. Même Anne semblait apprécier. Il se préparait à tourner la tête pour jeter un œil sur l'autre groupe qui était assis une rangée derrière eux, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_-Monsieur?_

Se retournant, William découvrit un serveur qui lui tendait un bout de papier plié.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_-Un message monsieur!_

_-Très bien, merci!_ Murmura William pour ne pas déranger ses voisins.

Attendant quelques secondes avant d'en prendre connaissance, William prend le temps de le déplier avant de découvrir le message qui lui était destiné. S'excusant auprès de sa compagne, il se lève et se dirige vers l'arrière.

Passant les portes pour le rejoindre dans le Hall, Élizabeth attend qu'il se retourne.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-C'est George… Il est ici… Il est assis dans la dernière rangée à gauche…_

_-Wickham?_

_-Oui! Il est accompagné de Lydia!_

_-Votre sœur?_

_-Oui… elle est censée être chez une amie ce soir pour faire du gardiennage!_

-Je peux m'occuper de Georgianna… Je vais retarder sa sortie de la salle… Je vérifierai si Wickham est sorti avant de bouger. Si jamais il s'attarde lui aussi, ce sera difficile, mais je m'arrangerai pour que ma sœur ne le voie pas.

-Pour ma part, je vais plutôt suivre George et Lydia. Seulement, croyez-vous que Fitzwilliam verrait un inconvénient à m'accompagner?

-Certainement pas. C'est même une très bonne idée.

Juste avant de retourner dans la salle pour mettre en application le plan qu'ils viennent d'élaborer ensemble, William note son numéro de cellulaire sur le dos du papier que lui avait remis le serveur.

_-Vous m'appellerez une fois rentrée chez vous. Ça me rassurera!_

_-Promis William! _Répondit Élizabeth satisfaite de la façon dont il avait pris les choses en main.

Deux minutes plus tard, Élizabeth avait réussi à tout expliquer à Fitzwilliam sans trop déranger ses voisins. Le spectacle se termine dans un moment d'euphorie générale. À travers les applaudissements de la foule en liesse, Élizabeth constate que George et Lydia ne sont pas pressés de quitter les lieux. William, Georgianna et le reste du groupe partent donc les premiers. Élizabeth observe comment William réussit à éviter que Georgianna aperçoive George. Fitzwilliam et Élizabeth, toujours assis à la même place, attendent sagement de voir ce que George et Lydia vont faire. Lorsque ceux-ci se lèvent enfin, ils ne se dirigent vraiment pas là où ils auraient du aller. Ils se rendent près de la scène où Élizabeth voit Lydia sauter dans les bras du guitariste et George aller serrer la choriste noire du groupe qui se délecte de ses baisers. Finalement, Lydia et le guitariste quittent la scène et sortent de la salle non sans avoir salué les autres membres de l'équipe. Élizabeth est soulagée de voir que ce n'est pas avec George que Lydia quitte les lieux. Suivant le couple tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils sont dans les murs du casino, Élizabeth et Fitzwilliam se séparent peu après en se promettant de rester en communication.

Arrivée à son appartement après Jane, Élizabeth entre dans sa chambre et s'installe dans son lit pour faire un peu de lecture. C'est alors qu'elle se souvient que William voulait qu'elle l'appelle. Elle se relève, cherche le bout de papier avec son numéro et ramasse son téléphone. Elle vient pour presser sur la première touche, lorsqu'elle réalise que le numéro de William correspond exactement à celui qu'elle se souvient d'avoir composé pour rejoindre son noble vénitien.

Pour s'en assurer, elle regarde dans le dossier des messages reçus ou composés, mais se rappelle ensuite qu'elle avait effacé toutes les traces du noble vénitien quelques temps après qu'il se soit décommandé.

_-De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être William! _

Ne voulant pas le réveiller, Élizabeth lui envoie plutôt un message texte pour lui faire savoir que Lydia est bien rentrée chez elle et que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Le lendemain, son premier geste est d'aller voir sa sœur chez ses parents et de lui rappeler qu'elle avait promis de ne plus revoir Wickham. Lydia se défend en disant qu'elle avait rencontré George par hasard dans le casino. Elle ajoute qu'elle est amoureuse du guitariste du groupe et que George n'est plus son ami. Élizabeth quitte finalement la maison, non sans avoir prévenu son père de l'incident de la veille. Élizabeth prend congé de ses parents, referme la porte d'entrée et sourit en devinant que d'une seconde à l'autre elle va entendre la voix puissante de son père s'exclamer à travers la porte :

-_Lydia Bennet! Viens ici tout de suite!_

Arrivée au bureau, Élizabeth constate qu'elle a un message de William. Elle lui retourne son appel et lui raconte ce qui s'est passé la veille avec plus de précision.

_-Bien! Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance!_

_-Et vous! Georgianna ne s'est jamais doutée de rien!_

_-Non! Grâce à vous! Merci de m'avoir fait prévenir! J'apprécie votre geste!_

_-C'est parfaitement normal! Bonne journée William!_

_-Bonne journée!_

Après avoir raccroché, Élizabeth sort l'épais dossier de son client et son portable de son sac. Elle va sur Cyberpresse lire les manchettes.

_«Un nouveau meurtre crapuleux a été commis sur une femme noire âgée de 25 ans». _

Cliquant sur le lien menant à sa photo, Élizabeth découvre avec consternation qu'il s'agit de la choriste du spectacle qu'elle avait vu la veille. La même noire que George Wickham avait embrassée devant elle à la fin du spectacle. La photo datait un peu, puisqu'on y voyait la jeune chanteuse habillée avec des vêtements traditionnels africains et une autre coiffure, mais il s'agissait bien de la même femme. Élizabeth imprime la photo et revient en arrière pour relire l'article. Allant tout en bas de l'article, la jeune femme cherche le nom d'un enquêteur ou du chargé de dossier avec qui elle pourrait communiquer.

Lorsqu'elle trouve le numéro de téléphone du poste de police responsable de l'enquête, Élizabeth reprend son portable, ramasse la photo de la victime sur son imprimante et échappe son cellulaire au moment ses yeux se posent sur le bracelet que la grande noire porte à la cheville.

_-J'en avais un autre avant, il m'a été arraché… un accident! _

Les mots de Georgianna s'inscrivent dans sa mémoire comme s'ils trouvaient enfin un sens.

_-Les criminels… laissent toujours des traces… il suffit de trouver leurs patterns!_

Même les propos de Carl Gendron entendus dans un tout autre contexte, semblent la narguer. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Élizabeth ramasse son cellulaire et compose le numéro du poste de police. Lorsqu'après avoir discuté avec un premier agent on transfert son appel au responsable de l'enquête, celui-ci lui suggère de se rendre immédiatement à son bureau.

Élizabeth ramasse son dossier, la photo qu'elle vient d'imprimer, sort prévenir Jane qu'elle a un rendez-vous, puis saute dans un taxi. Pas question de conduire alors qu'elle est aussi énervée.

L'inspecteur qui la reçoit est petit et bedonnant. Son air jovial et son «baby face» lui confèrent une jeunesse éternelle démentie par ses cheveux gris.

_-Vous êtes l'avocate de la partie défenderesse, non?_

_-Euh, oui! En effet. Mais mon client sera relâché dès que vous aurez la preuve qu'il s'agit du même criminel… _

_-Oui, mais c'est loin d'être prouvé! Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous parler de cette affaire… Si j'avais su qui vous étiez quand vous avez téléphoné… jamais…_

_-Écoutez inspecteur, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de me montrer les photos des filles assassinées… Je ne les ai pas dans mon dossier._

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça… Les photos seront déposées comme preuve lors du procès!_

_-Non. Attendez… J'ai une idée!_ Élizabeth sort la photo qu'elle a imprimée dans son bureau et pointe vers le bracelet avant de lui demander : _Je veux simplement savoir si la dernière victime porte encore au pied droit le bracelet qu'elle portait hier soir? Celui que vous voyez ici! _

Un brin impatient, l'inspecteur jette un œil sur le bracelet, puis ouvrant son classeur, prend son temps pour fouiller dans un dossier qui n'a pas été classé par l'avocate et se retourne vers elle.

_-Non… il n'est plus là. _

_-Je le savais! Et les autres victimes… savez-vous si elles ont aussi des bracelets de cheville ou des cicatrices qui prouvent qu'elles en avaient un!_

-Attendez… Je n'ai que trois autres photos dans mon dossier! Il retourne au même endroit, mais cette fois, son attitude est bien différente. Élizabeth comprend que désormais, il ne la prendra plus de haut.

_-Oui… Pas de bracelets sur aucune, mais elles en ont toutes la trace!_

_-Oh, mon Dieu! C'est George!_

_-Maître Bennet… vous soupçonnez quelqu'un? Qui est George? Si vous savez quelque chose… vous devez parler! Sauf s'il s'agit d'un de vos clients, bien entendu…_

_-Non… Il s'agit d'un ancien client. Son nom est George Wickham. Il était avec la choriste hier soir. Je l'ai vu partir avec elle après le spectacle. J'étais là. _

_-George Wickham?_ Répéta l'inspecteur en entrant son nom sur son clavier d'ordinateur. _Avez-vous ses coordonnées?_

Fouillant dans son sac, Élizabeth retira son portable et retrouva l'adresse du jeune homme qu'elle remit à l'inspecteur. Elle prit congé immédiatement après afin de le laisser envoyer une patrouille chez lui.

_-Donnez-moi des nouvelles dès que vous apprendrez quelque chose de nouveau._

_-Bien entendu, Maître Bennet._

Ce n'est que vers la fin de l'après-midi que la jeune femme apprit comment s'était passé la visite des policiers chez Wickham.

_-Pas question de fouiller son appartement puisque nous n'avions pas de mandat, mais ce n'est pas ça le pire. Votre homme a un alibi pour hier soir!_

_-Quoi?_

_-Oui, il nous a dit avoir passé la nuit chez une amie qui demeure à Mirabel. Il n'a pas nié être allé saluer Joyce à la fin du spectacle, mais il n'est pas resté au démontage. Il est allé rejoindre son amie dans un bar jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent ensemble pour Mirabel._

_-Et elle existe cette amie?_

_-Tout juste! Nous lui avons parlé un peu plus tard. Elle confirme que George a passé la nuit chez elle._

_-Quel est son nom?_

_-Une certaine Meredith Young!_

_**À suivre!**_

_**Miriamme**_


	7. Pour toutes les autres femmes

**Septième partie**

_-Vous êtes certain qu'il s'agit de Meredith Young? _Demande Élizabeth à l'inspecteur.

_-Oui, vous la connaissez?_

_-Et comment! _

Brièvement, Élizabeth lui raconte que la femme en question n'est rien de moins que la marionnette de Wickham. Qu'elle a toujours été amoureuse de lui et que selon elle, cette femme est prête à tout pour faire plaisir à George. Même mentir.

_-Tant que je n'ai pas de mandat, je ne peux malheureusement pas fouiller l'appartement de cet homme._

_-Inspecteur, George Wickham est vraiment très dangereux. Je sais de source certaine qu'il a déjà commis un viol. _

_-Vous seriez en mesure de le prouver?_

_-Non! Puisque la victime refuse de se dévoiler!_

_-Si elle ne porte pas plainte, je ne peux rien faire non plus!_

_-Ne pouvez-vous le faire surveiller? Au moins quelques jours?_

_-Je verrai ce que je peux faire. En tout cas, merci Maître Bennet!_

Plus que trois jours avant l'ouverture de son procès, Élizabeth ne sait vraiment plus quoi dire pour rassurer son client.

_-Quand je pense que j'ai choisi le droit parce que je croyais en la justice! _Se dit-elle soudainement découragée.

Élizabeth rassemble ses affaires et les place correctement sur son bureau, décidant que durant la soirée, elle allait se faire plaisir et regarder un film avec sa sœur. Pas de travail. Elle vient pour fermer la porte de son bureau, lorsque son téléphone sonne comme pour la narguer.

_-Oui allô?_

_-Maître Bennet? Ici l'inspecteur Tremblay, du poste 13. Pouvez-vous passer me voir maintenant?_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Un enlèvement! Une femme âge de 22 ans. Selon son petit ami, elle portait son bracelet de pied._

_-J'arrive!_

En route pour le poste de police, Élizabeth pense tout à coup au fait qu'elle devrait prévenir William de l'évolution du dossier Wickham. Surtout qu'elle avait utilisé les confidences de Georgianna pour s'assurer que l'inspecteur la prenne au sérieux. Elle ne l'avait pas nommée, c'est certain, mais le fait est que moralement, Élizabeth sentait quand même le poids de son manque de discrétion. Arrivée dans le stationnement du poste de police, elle ferme le moteur et sort son portable.

_-William Darcy à l'appareil!_

_-William, c'est Élizabeth!_

_-Élizabeth, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?_

_-Il s'agit de George Wickham! Vous vous souvenez de cette choriste qui a été assassinée le soir du spectacle? Celle dont on a parlé dans les journaux?_

_-Vaguement, mais oui!_

_-C'est avec elle que George a quitté le casino… _

_-Quoi?_

_-Oui… je l'ai vu partir avec elle._

_-Il a été arrêté?_

_-Non, mais j'y travaille… _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez-dire exactement par là?_

_-Je collabore avec l'enquêteur Tremblay… J'arrive à son bureau à l'instant même. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai dû faire allusion à la mésaventure de Georgianna avec George pour faire avancer le dossier… je suis désolée! Mais avant que vous m'engueuliez… je n'ai pas dit son nom… _

_-Élizabeth! Je n'allais pas vous engu…_

_-Désolé William, deux policiers en service me regardent avec des gros yeux parce que j'entre dans le poste avec un cellulaire ouvert. Je vous rappellerai en sortant d'ici._

_-J'y compte bien! _

Dès l'arrivée d'Élizabeth dans son bureau, l'inspecteur lui rapporte ce qu'il sait de l'enlèvent dont vient d'être l'objet une autre jeune femme il y a quelques heures. Pour une fois, Élizabeth lui trouve un certain charme. Il connaît son métier et semble passionné par les détails.

_-J'ai placé deux hommes devant le bloc appartement de notre ami. Il est arrivé chez lui vers 17h00 et n'est pas ressorti depuis._

_-La jeune femme a été enlevée à quelle heure exactement?_

_-Un peu avant 14h00, dans un stationnement public. _

L'inspecteur met la main dans sa poche et dépose un objet brillant sur le bureau, juste devant Élizabeth.

_-Ceci a été trouvé sur le sol à côté de l'endroit où était stationnée la voiture de la victime. _Saisissant le bracelet, Élizabeth constate qu'il n'est même pas brisé.

Un coup donné dans la vitre à la droite d'Élizabeth la fait sursauter. Un policier regarde en direction de l'enquêteur, lui faisant signe que le temps presse. Juste au moment où elle va tourner la tête pour regarder le bracelet à nouveau, Élizabeth voit William Darcy entrer dans le poste de police.

Charmée par sa prestance et surtout touchée qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin pour venir la retrouver, Élizabeth ne peut retenir son sourire.

Le bruit du store qui se referme brusquement la tire définitivement de son agréable rêverie.

_-Maître Bennet, je vais envoyer une équipe chez monsieur Wickham. Toutefois, s'il a réellement enlevé cette jeune fille, elle ne sera certainement pas cachée chez lui. De plus, s'il découvre qu'il est soupçonné, les chances de survie de cette jeune femme passeront de bonnes à nulles. Surtout après notre petite visite._

_-Comment faire alors?_

_-Nous nous demandions si vous accepteriez de collaborer avec nous afin de le faire parler…_

_-Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez! _Répondit Élizabeth sans hésiter une seconde pensant à Georgianna et à toutes celles qui étaient déjà mortes à cause de Wickham.

Satisfait de sa réponse, l'enquêteur lui expose son plan et lui montre les papiers réglementaires qu'elle devra signer pour avoir le droit de jouer les informatrices. Ceci fait, l'inspecteur fait ensuite entrer le spécialiste des communications afin qu'il lui explique comment fonctionne le micro qu'elle gardera sur elle en permanence. Les trois prévoient ensuite, dans les moindres détails, le scénario duquel elle ne devra s'écarter qu'en cas de problème.

_-Dès que vous serez entrée chez lui, nos hommes s'approcheront, pénétreront dans l'immeuble et resteront cachés dans le couloir de l'étage où se trouve son appartement, prêts à intervenir. En tout temps vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser le code sur lequel nous nous sommes entendus et nos hommes arriveront aussitôt._

_-J'ai compris!_

_-Surtout, ne le provoquez pas! Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que vous lui parliez de cette affaire dont vous vous occupez. De ces meurtres qui continuent. _

_-J'ai des papiers à lui faire signer… à propos de son propre dossier. J'utiliserai ce prétexte pour entrer chez lui._

_-Très bonne idée. Et n'oubliez pas Maître Bennet! En tout temps vous pouvez arrêter. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez signé une décharge que vous êtes liée à nous._

L'inspecteur se lève, ramasse sa veste et son manteau d'hiver sur la patère derrière lui. Mue par je ne sais quel instinct, Élizabeth ramasse le bracelet qui se trouve encore devant elle sur le bureau et le met dans la poche de son pantalon.

Le responsable des communications ouvre la porte et s'écarte pour laisser passer Élizabeth. Celle-ci ne peut toutefois pas s'engager hors de la pièce puisque William bloque le passage.

_-Élizabeth, vous ne pouvez pas accepter de faire ça! C'est trop dangereux. Ces hommes peuvent très bien agir sans vous._

_-William, j'ai des micros partout… je serai sur écoute… George a confiance en moi… Je suis la seule qui peut le faire parler…_

_-Nous interviendrons au moindre signe de problème. _Ajoute l'inspecteur calmement.

_-Je dois y aller William!_

Le soupire allongé que William laisse sortir émeut Élizabeth plus encore que ses paroles. Sans le quitter des yeux, Élizabeth s'approche de lui doucement et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser qu'elle lui donne est court, mais très intense. Avant de se reculer, elle lui souffle simplement à l'oreille :_ Merci d'être venu! _

Restant derrière pendant que l'équipe entraîne Élizabeth en direction du véhicule de police, William ne peut s'empêcher d'être habité par deux sentiments totalement opposés : la crainte de la perdre et une joie immense parce qu'elle l'avait embrassé.

Après un court arrêt à l'appartement de la jeune femme où se trouvaient les papiers qui attendaient la signature de Wickham et où Élizabeth en profita pour passer le bracelet de pied sur sa cheville droite espérant ne pas avoir à l'utiliser, la jeune femme se sent enfin prête pour affronter George.

Elle arrive à destination calme et déterminée. L'inspecteur lui fait ses dernières recommandations et lui souhaite bonne chance.

Une fois engagée dans l'immeuble, Élizabeth commence à éprouver de la peur. Elle la chasse en se disant que les hommes de la brigade spéciale vont bientôt monter pour se poster dans le corridor aussitôt qu'ils la sauront à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Wickham. Sans compter que les policiers entendront tout ce qu'ils se diront.

La main sur la sonnette, Élizabeth hésite une dernière seconde puis enfonce le bouton.

_-Élizabeth Bennet! Quel honneur?_ S'écrie George en bloquant sa porte à l'aide de sa large stature comme s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

_-Quelle surprise hein?_ _Je roulais dans le secteur et puisque j'avais des papiers à vous faire signer, je me suis dit… pourquoi ne pas arrêter maintenant… Je ne vous dérange pas au moins?_

_-Non, non! Entrez… Excusez-moi! Pardonnez le désordre!_

_-Oh, il en faut plus que ça pour m'impressionner. Où puis-je déposer les papiers?_

_-Mettez-les ici, au milieu sur la petite table basse. Je viens de faire du café! Vous en voulez une tasse?_

_-Oh, oui! Merci! _

_-Comment va Lydia?_ Demande George de la cuisine.

_-Je ne sais pas… je ne l'ai pas vue depuis 24 heures. _Répond Élizabeth prudente.

_-Et votre sœur Jane… voit elle encore l'ami de William?_

_-Charles… oui… ils sont fiancés maintenant!_

_-Vous voyez donc souvent William, j'imagine?_

_-Non… rarement… il ne m'est pas aussi sympathique que vous!_

_-Sucre, lait? _Lui demande alors le jeune homme en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

_-Aucun des deux. Je le prends noir!_

_-Tenez… _

_-Merci!_

_-Alors, montrez-moi donc ces papiers?_

_-Voilà… votre signature est requise… ici… et là._

_-William ne les a pas encore signés?_

_-Non! Il les signera après vous… _

_-Tout est bien qui finit bien!_

_-Vous avez trouvé un autre emploi?_

_-Non pas encore… _

_-Comment occupez-vous votre temps alors?_

_-J'aide un groupe d'artistes… des musiciens à trouver des contrats…_

_-Je les connais?_

_-Non… ils ne sont pas encore connus… c'est pour ça qu'ils ont besoin d'aide._

_-Oh, vous parlez sans doute des artistes qui participent au spectacle du «Rock à l'opéra»? Lydia m'a dit qu'elle vous a vu partir avec une belle femme noire, une choriste, si je me souviens bien!_

_-Joyce… Oui… j'ai discuté avec elle pendant quelques minutes… mais après je suis rentré ici… tout seul._

Prête à frapper un grand coup afin d'ébranler la trop grande confiance que dégageait le jeune homme, Élizabeth s'installe plus confortablement et s'arrange pour que le bracelet de pied qu'elle porte soit visible. Elle remonte le bas de son pantalon en se grattant la cheville. Le poisson mord tout de suite à l'hameçon.

_-Wow! Tu portes un bracelet à la cheville? Tu permets que je le voie?_

_-Oh… c'est une vieille babiole! Tiens regarde!_

Levant légèrement la jambe, Élizabeth constate fascinée que George est différent. Ses yeux sont teintés d'une couleur plus sombre et son visage est contracté sous l'effet d'une trop grande concentration.

La main de George est maintenant tout près du bracelet.

_-Tu permets?_ Demande George en prenant délicatement la cheville d'Élizabeth entre ses mains afin de regarder le bracelet de plus près.

Soudain, George passe à l'attaque et arrache d'un seul mouvement le bracelet d'Élizabeth.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le bracelet que j'ai perdu ce matin?_

Sans attendre la réponde de la jeune femme, Wickham se jette sur elle, ouvre son veston et découvre le micro espion qui est installé sur elle.

Complètement paralysée par la peur, Élizabeth tente de se redresser pour atteindre la porte, mais Wickham est plus rapide et plus déterminé. Il sait que ceux qui écoutaient leur conversation vont intervenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Le craquement violent de la porte d'entrée le lui confirme assez tôt. Dans un geste de désespoir, Wickham fracasse sa tasse de café en la frappant sur la table et, saisissant Élizabeth qui venait tout juste de réussir à se redresser, il la ramène contre lui et presse sur sa gorge avec un bout de céramique coupant.

_-Faites un seul pas vers moi et je lui tranche la gorge!_

Un long silence règne dans la pièce. L'inspecteur semble évaluer la situation puis attendre le prochain mouvement de George. Élizabeth comprend que les policiers n'oseront jamais tirer sur lui tant qu'elle sera aussi près. Jetant un œil autour, elle remarque alors la tasse de café noir qu'elle n'avait même pas touchée et dont le liquide avait toutes les chances d'être encore assez chaud compte tenu qu'elle n'y ajoutait jamais de lait.

Déterminée à régler la situation dramatique dont elle était en partie responsable, Élizabeth se penche, ramasse sa tasse et jette son contenu au visage de George.

Il se recule instinctivement sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la surprise libérant ainsi la jeune femme qui se sauve en direction des policiers.

Elle assiste impuissante à l'arrestation de George alors qu'il est menotté et entraîné très rapidement par les hommes de l'inspecteur.

Une fois libérée de la présence de George, Élizabeth ose se tâter le cou, certaine de saigner à cause de la sensation de chaleur qui se repend le long de son cou.

Une fois seul avec la jeune femme, l'inspecteur s'approche d'elle pour l'examiner.

_-Vous n'auriez pas dû lui montrer ce bracelet!_

_-Je sais! _

_-Vous aller devoir faire soigner cette blessure… ça vous fait mal?_ Demande l'inspecteur en touchant sa plaie pour voir si des morceaux de céramique s'y sont logés.

_-Aie! Un peu oui…_

_-Asseyez-vous sur le divan!_

Sortant son portable, l'inspecteur discute avec ses hommes afin que l'un d'eux rapporte la trousse de premiers soins.

-_Quoi? Non… pas ici. Attends Serge!_ Se tournant vers Élizabeth, il lui demande : _Mes hommes ont quelques problèmes avec votre petit ami. Voulez-vous lui parler?_

_-Bien entendu… mais ce n'est pas mon petit ami!_

_-Allô?_

_-Élizabeth? Vous allez bien?_

_-Oui… George vient juste d'être arrêté!_

_-Vous allez rentrez ici, alors?_

_-Euh, c'est que… Il faut que je passe par l'hôpital d'abord!_

_-Vous êtes blessée!_

_-Très légèrement! Rien de grave, rassurez-vous!_

_-À quel hôpital vont-ils vous emmener?_

_-William veut savoir où vous allez m'emmener? _Demande Élizabeth à l'inspecteur qui fouille dans la trousse que l'un de ses hommes vient de lui ramener.

_-À l'hôpital Saint-Luc! _Répond l'inspecteur assez fort.

_-Vous avez entendu William?_

_-Oui… je vais aller vous y attendre!_

_-Ce n'est pas la peine… Vous devriez rentrer chez vous!_

_-Je m'y rends à l'instant. _

Elle rend le portable à son vis-à-vis et le laisse s'occuper de sa blessure.

-_Vous avez pris des risques tout à l'heure Maître Bennet! C'est sur que l'histoire a été un succès justement grâce à votre intervention, mais votre initiative aurait pu vous être fatale. Nous avions convenu que vous ne deviez pas le pousser à bout._

_-Je sais, je suis désolée! _

_-Vous allez sûrement devoir venir témoigner. Vous n'avez rien contre, j'espère? _

_-Non… au contraire… D'ailleurs, parlant de témoignage, je ne veux pas que vous utilisiez l'histoire dont je vous ai parlé à propos d'une jeune fille qui aurait été malmenée par George._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas… je respecterai votre demande… nous vous sommes redevables de tout… Grâce à vous, un criminel de moins traîne dans le coin._

_-Qu'allez-vous faire pour retrouver celle qui est disparue?_

_-George parlera… avec tout ce que nous avons contre lui… croyez moi, il parlera._

Dix minutes plus tard, Élizabeth était assise à côté de l'inspecteur en route vers l'hôpital Saint-Luc. Ils avaient quittés l'appartement de George, lorsqu'une seconde équipe de policiers était arrivée afin de fouiller les lieux de fonds en combles.

À l'urgence, Élizabeth est immédiatement prise en charge par l'infirmière qui s'occupe du triage. Ne jugeant pas son cas sérieux, elle se préparait à dire à la jeune fille de retourner dans la salle d'attente, lorsque l'inspecteur l'informa qu'Élizabeth devait être traitée immédiatement puisqu'elle avait été blessée lors d'une intervention policière. L'infirmière invite alors la jeune femme à la suivre dans la première salle d'examen.

_-Élizabeth!_ S'écrie William lorsqu'il la voit passer en compagnie de l'infirmière.

_-William! Je reviens dans un instant!_

S'étant levé pour suivre les deux femmes, William entre avec elles dans la salle où un médecin viendra bientôt l'examiner. L'infirmière quitte les lieux dès que la jeune femme est installée, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivée? _Lui demande alors William d'un ton inquiet.

Élizabeth résume brièvement les événements à William, omettant volontairement de lui dire qu'elle avait pris des risques. Elle insiste sur le fait que George avait tout avoué et que les policiers étaient arrivés très rapidement.

_-Et votre blessure?_

_-Un banal accident au moment de l'arrestation!_

Sursautant tous les deux à cause du rideau qui s'ouvre pour laisser passer l'urgentologue, William comprend ce qu'on attend de lui et passe de l'autre côté. Par discrétion, il retourne dans la salle d'attente et se dirige vers l'inspecteur qui est en grande discussion avec un collègue policier qui vient tout juste de lui rapporter les papiers et les effets personnels qu'Élizabeth avait oubliés chez George.

_-Je crois que ce sont les papiers qu'elle lui a fait signer! Oh, il y a aussi le bracelet de pieds! Chef, est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? _

_-Quoi?_

_-Que c'est parce qu'elle l'avait mis à sa cheville que Wickham s'en est pris à elle?_

_-Oui c'est vrai… _

_-Et la coupure, c'est arrivé comment? _Cette fois, c'est William qui lui pose la question.

_-C'est arrivé quand George l'a prise en otage… _

Sans rien répondre, ni rien ajouter, William rebrousse chemin et retourne dans la salle d'examen où l'urgentologue termine de désinfecter la plaie d'Élizabeth. Bien que très furieux, William attend que le médecin soit sorti.

_-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité?_

_-Vous n'étiez déjà pas d'accord pour que j'y aille…_

_-Et j'avais raison… George est dangereux… j'étais inquiet pour vous… _Admet William d'un ton sévère.

_-Et moi je n'ai pensé qu'à toutes ces filles… et à Georgianna plus spécialement…_ Réplique Élizabeth avec impatience.

_-Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer!_ S'emporte finalement William.

_-Six femmes sont déjà mortes à cause de lui!_

_-Oui, mais elles ne pouvaient pas savoir à qui elles avaient affaire! Alors que vous! Vous vous êtes jetée dans la gueule du loup! _

_-Bon, très bien! Vous allez me rappeler ma folie pendant combien de temps encore? Je suis idiote, je l'admets! Vous êtes content?_

_-Élizabeth… Calmez-vous! _

_-Me calmer? Vous me demandez de me calmer? Non William! C'est plutôt à vous de vous calmer… moi, j'étais très calme avant que n'arriviez ici comme un matamore! _

Écartant le rideau, le médecin soignant les interrompt : _Excusez-moi… mais vous ne devez pas vous énerver comme ça!_

_-Oui, c'est vrai. C'est de ma faute! Je suis désolé… Je vais vous laisser. _

_-Qui vous avait demandé de venir de toute façon?_ Ajoute la jeune femme, boudeuse.

_-Au revoir! _Ajoute William avant de s'en aller.

Le médecin lui annonce alors qu'il souhaite qu'elle reste à l'urgence pendant au moins une autre heure histoire de vérifier si sa blessure se remet à saigner. Obtenant la permission de retourner dans la salle d'attente, Élizabeth s'y rend et demande à l'inspecteur de lui passer son sac afin qu'elle puisse appeler Jane. Jane arrive dix minutes après l'appel d'Élizabeth. Constatant l'état lamentable dans lequel sa sœur se trouve, Jane la prend dans ses bras et la laisse lui rapporter les événements tels qu'ils se sont passés. Encore sous le choc de sa querelle avec William et subissant le contre coup de l'enquête, Élizabeth pleure pendant de longues minutes dans les bras de sa sœur.

_**À suivre!**_

_**Miriamme**_


	8. Le mariage

**Merci à Laurence, Eb Evans, France-ena, Marine et Herminionne pour leurs commentaires. C'est un peu à vous que je pense en écrivant mon histoire et en la corrigeant. Merci de me faire connaître vos impressions. Je l'apprécie énormément.** **Je sais ainsi que je ne suis pas là seule à adorer ces beaux personnages crées par Jane Austen.** **Miriamme.**

**Huitième partie**

Immédiatement après son altercation avec Élizabeth, William rentre chez lui en proie à une frustration peu commune. La pire chose pour lui avait été cette longue attente dans le bureau du policier. Rester inactif alors qu'il savait que la jeune femme courait un grave danger avait eu raison de ses dernières réserves de patience. Sa seule consolation avec été le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle avait apprécié qu'il soit venu pour elle et il avait gâché tout cela en s'emportant contre elle alors qu'il aurait du se taire et la prendre dans ses bras.

Élizabeth était vraiment une jeune femme moderne exceptionnelle. Elle exerçait un métier qu'il admirait et dans lequel elle excellait. Elle aurait pu travailler dans les plus grandes firmes juridiques montréalaises, mais avait préféré se joindre à l'équipe modeste de l'aide juridique du Québec dont le rôle est de venir en aide aux citoyens qui ne peuvent se payer un avocat. Qui était-il lui pour la mériter?

Déposant ses clés sur le comptoir, William lit le message de sa sœur qui lui apprend qu'elle est sortie pour voir un film avec ses amies puis passe dans sa chambre pour mettre quelque chose de plus confortable.

_-J'aurais bien voulu te voir à ma place_! S'exclame William en jetant un regard malveillant au masque vénitien qui est accroché sur le mur en face de lui.

S'asseyant sur le lit le temps pour retirer ses chaussures, William observe le masque une seconde fois, puis, toujours en colère, se relève, le décroche et le laisse tomber dans la poubelle dans un mouvement de rage.

_-Il faut que je l'oublie! Et vite!_

Laissant son veston sur le lit, de même que sa cravate, William se rend dans le salon et se dirige vers le bar. Il se verse un verre de bourbon estimant qu'il avait besoin d'un remontant et se rend à sa table de travail traînant exceptionnellement la bouteille avec lui.

_-Voyons voir si j'ai des messages!_

Pendant que Jane presse des oranges pour en extraire le jus, Élizabeth est allongée sur le divan du salon avec une couverture. Sachant sa sœur encore souffrante, Jane passe dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher des cachets dans la pharmacie.

_-Quand je pense que tu es allée chez lui en sachant qu'il avait déjà tué des femmes! _Dit-elle en lui passant les cachets et le verre de jus d'orange.

_-Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place._ Répond Élizabeth en se redressant pour prendre les médicaments.

_-Certainement pas! J'aurais refusé!_

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer à cela, Élizabeth remet le verre vide sur la table basse et se réinstalle avec la couverture.

_-Dors Lizzie, je vais veiller sur toi!_

Arrivant chez elle après une sortie au cinéma et un excellent repas avec trois de ses amies, Georgianna est étonnée de trouver l'appartement tout éclairé. Elle sait que William est revenu de son travail puisqu'il a déplacé le message qu'elle lui avait laissé avant de partir. Posant son sac et son manteau sur la patère, Georgianna va vers la chambre de William et constate que non seulement les lumières sont allumées, mais que son frère n'y est pas. Elle vient pour sortir lorsque son regard est attiré par le masque vénitien dont les plûmes multicolores allongées dépassent de la poubelle de sa chambre. Surprise de le voir là, puisque celui-ci avait une grande valeur, Georgianna le ramasse et revient dans le passage. Elle dépose le masque sur le comptoir et décide d'aller jusqu'au salon espérant y trouver son frère.

Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise de le découvrir allongé sur le divan profondément endormi, une bouteille de bourbon presque vide reposant sur le sol devant lui. N'osant pas le réveiller, Georgianna aperçoit un verre vide sur sa table de travail. Celui-ci est posé à côté du portable de William dont le couvert est encore relevé.

Curieuse de voir sur quoi il travaillait, elle presse sur bouton pour activer son clavier. Rien ne se passe. Connaissant les habitudes de son frère, Georgianna cherche des yeux le calepin sur lequel il note scrupuleusement tout ce qu'il ne veut pas oublier d'inscrire dans son ordinateur. Le trouvant, Georgianna l'ouvre et voit la même phrase inscrite partout sur près de vingt pages :

OUBLIER ÉLIZABETH! OUBLIER ÉLIZABETH!

Feuilletant son calepin, Georgianna découvre qu'elle ne connaît pas aussi bien son grand frère que ce qu'elle croyait.

15 minutes plus tard, la jeune femme comprend qu'elle doit mettre le masque vénitien en lieu sur. Elle le reprend et va le porter dans la penderie de sa propre chambre avant de revenir dans le salon pour réveiller son frère ne voulant pas qu'il passe la nuit entière sur le divan.

Habitée par le désir de venir en aide à ce grand frère qu'elle aime tant, Georgianna se met au lit se promettant de tout faire pour l'aider à retrouver la paix de l'esprit.

Lundi matin, lorsque Jane et Élizabeth arrivèrent au bureau, elles apprirent de la bouche de l'enquêteur spécial Tremblay que les charges retenues contre le client d'Élizabeth avait été levées et que celui-ci était désormais libre. Le second message était justement de cet homme qui voulait qu'Élizabeth le rappelle pour la remercier de vive voix.

Après une intéressante discussion avec l'homme en question, Élizabeth raccrocha et entreprit de ramasser les papiers concernant cette affaire pour les ranger dans son classeur. Le reste de la journée, Élizabeth épluche les dossiers de ses éventuels futurs clients que son employeur a pris la peine de présélectionner pour elle.

Deux jours plus tard, le mercredi, Élizabeth revient du lunch lorsqu'elle remarque qu'une jeune femme attend devant la porte de leur bureau.

_-Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider?_

_-Oui, je cherche Élizabeth Bennet?_

_-C'est moi!_ Répond l'avocate en ouvrant la porte de leur bureau et en invitant la jeune femme à entrer.

_-Merci! Je suis Rosalie Letendre._

_-Enchantée! _

Voyant que la jeune femme semble attendre quelque chose, Élizabeth lui demande : _Je peux vous aider?_

_-Je suis la jeune femme que George Wickham avait enlevée…_

Mettant les deux mains devant sa bouche, Élizabeth s'exclame : _Oh, mon Dieu! C'est vous! Ils vous ont retrouvée?_

_-Oui! Grâce à vous! _

Les yeux de Rosalie se remplissent de larmes. Élizabeth lui présente la boîte de papier mouchoir aussi émue que sa visiteuse.

_-Vous n'avez rien?_

_-Non… George m'avait emmenée dans sa maison de campagne. Il m'avait enfermée dans la cave. J'étais attachée à une poutre. _

_-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de tout me raconter vous savez!_

_-Je voulais vous remercier en personne! L'inspecteur m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait… je vous dois la vie Maître Bennet!_

Lorsque Rosalie prit congé de l'avocate 40 minutes plus tard, Élizabeth savait déjà beaucoup de chose à son sujet, elle savait que la jeune femme était esthéticienne et qu'elle travaillait dans un salon de coiffure tout près de leur bureau, elle savait aussi qu'elle avait perdu son père récemment et qu'elle vivait seule depuis que son colocataire était partie s'installer avec son amoureux. Rosalie quant à elle, était également certaine d'une chose, c'est qu'elle venait de se faire une amie puisque l'avocate avait accepté son invitation à souper chez elle.

Une semaine jour pour jour après la visite de Rosalie, Élizabeth apprend une nouvelle extraordinaire lorsque Jane revient d'un souper avec Charles. Elle entre dans l'appartement en coup de vent et s'écrie : _Lizzie! Je vais me marier!_

_-Quoi?_

_-C'est fait, Charles et moi avons fixé la date! Oh, Lizzie, je suis tellement heureuse!_

_-C'est extraordinaire! Et vous comptez faire ça quand?_

_-Dans deux mois… le 14 mai. _

_-Super! Maman le sait?_

_-Non… j'avoue que j'espérais que tu viendrais avec moi… _

_-Maintenant?_

_-Oui… _

_-Bon! D'accord!_

Bien entendu, en apprenant la merveilleuse nouvelle, madame Bennet oublia tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire, pressée qu'elle était d'organiser l'événement et de discuter du nombre de personne qu'il faudrait inviter.

**Le mariage!**

Le jour venu, en tant que dame d'honneur, Élizabeth ne quitte pas sa sœur d'une semelle. Elle l'emmène dans le salon de coiffure où travaille Rosalie et s'émerveille du résultat lorsque Jane est enfin prête. Elle assiste émue à l'instant où elle passe sa robe et se regarde dans le miroir avec dans les yeux, un soleil étincelant.

-_Tu ne vas pas être tentée d'aller travailler avec Charles dis-moi?_

_-Lizzie! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas les qualifications requises pour me joindre à son équipe._

_-Je vais te perdre à l'appartement… je ne veux pas vivre la même chose au bureau!_

_-Ne t'en fais pas… ça n'arrivera pas! Pour ton anniversaire, dans trois semaines, je serai revenue!_

_-Bon… allez… je crois que c'est le temps de descendre. Il est temps d'aller à l'église!_

Jane tend les bras à sa sœur, incapable de parler à cause de l'émotion qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge.

_-Oh… ma Jane… Ne t'en fait pas! Tout va bien aller!_

En arrivant dans l'église la première pour s'assurer que tout est en place pour accueillir Jane, Élizabeth va rejoindre les petites filles qui ont été choisies pour tenir les fleurs. Elle est justement occupée à ajuster un bouquet sur le corsage de l'une d'elles lorsqu'elle aperçoit William qui entre dans l'église à son tour en compagnie de la belle Anne et de Geogianna. Élizabeth détourne la tête, gênée. Si seulement elle avait pu être accompagnée elle aussi. Elle ne se sentirait pas aussi seule, ni aussi déprimée. Heureusement que Rosalie avait accepté de venir la rejoindre après son travail. Elle passerait la soirée avec elle et l'aiderait à se préparer pour l'inévitable séparation.

Elle termine d'installer les fleurs puis va prendre place à l'avant de l'église là où son rôle de dame d'honneur exige qu'elle s'installe. Elle observe William lorsqu'il va s'installer tout à côté de Charles. Quant Charles et William se tournent vers elle pour lui faire signe, Élizabeth envoie la main à sa sœur Lydia afin qu'elle aille chercher Jane et son père. La cérémonie est très émouvante et se déroule rondement. Élizabeth doit s'essuyer les yeux très souvent. Jane étant sa sœur préférée et sa confidente, rien ni personne ne pourra jamais la remplacer.

Après la cérémonie, Élizabeth doit encore subir la torture de la séance de photos. Jane et Charles s'éclipsent ensuite les premiers pour aller se changer en prévision du souper. Durant le repas, qu'Élizabeth passe assise à côté de sa sœur Lydia et de son petit ami guitariste, Élizabeth ne quitte pas des yeux le couple nouvellement marié.

Elle écoute attentivement les discours prononcés par Caroline et Louisa en se disant qu'elles auraient pu parler d'autre chose que de leur famille. Lorsque son tour arrive, Élizabeth se lève et sourit aux nouveaux mariés.

_-Charles, Jane! Vous vous méritez vraiment! Toi Jane, ma sœur, tu es la gentillesse même! Toi, Charles, cher beau-frère, tu n'es que générosité! Je ne connais personne d'autre à part vous deux qui soient aussi doués pour le bonheur. Si un jour, vous arrivez à faire breveter votre recette, gardez m'en un sac entier avant de le mettre sur le marché. Vous savez tous que j'ai vécu une aventure disons, plutôt inquiétante ces derniers temps, et bien, mon message s'inspire de cet événement. Ne laissez rien traîner! Faites-vous plaisir tous les jours! Prenez soins l'un de l'autre à chaque instant parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que le lendemain nous réserve. La vie peut être courte. Aimez-vous maintenant? Tout le temps et pour toujours!_

Un silence intense règne dans la salle. Élizabeth le romps en levant son verre en direction des deux jeunes gens et en s'écriant : _Je bois à votre bonheur!_

Reprenant en chœur les paroles de la jeune femme, la foule se remet tranquillement du discours touchant qu'elle vient d'entendre.

Monsieur Bennet prend la parole en dernier pour souhaiter un bon voyage de noce aux époux et annoncer que la pise de danse va bientôt être ouverte.

Sachant que Rosalie n'arrivera pas avant 20h00, Élizabeth prend son mal en patience et observe les autres invités à la recherche d'une personne avec qui elle pourrait aller s'asseoir pour discuter. C'est alors qu'elle remarque Georgianna que William et Anne ont laissée seule pour aller danser.

_-Allô Georiganna! Comment vas-tu?_

_-Je vais bien! Beau discours tout à l'heure Élizabeth! J'imagine que tu pensais à ces femmes qui ont été tuées par George?_

_-Oui… désolée… je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs!_

_-Oh, ne t'en fait pas… C'est tellement loin maintenant. De plus, depuis que George a été condamné, je me sens libre. J'ai franchement moins peur._

_-Tant mieux!_

_-Georgianna! Je suis vraiment contente de te voir!_ S'exclame Caroline Bingley en venant s'asseoir auprès d'elle interrompant de manière indélicate la discussion des deux femmes.

_-Bonsoir Caroline! Tu vas bien?_

_-Oui… Intéressant discours Élizabeth!_

_-Merci!_

Deux minutes plus tard, Caroline étant repartie pour aller danser, les deux jeunes femmes peuvent enfin poursuivre leur conversation.

_-Élizabeth, je peux te poser une question indiscrète?_

_-Bien entendu!_

_-Hier, lorsque j'ai demandé à Jane pourquoi tu ne venais pas accompagnée, elle m'a répondu bizarrement. Elle a dit que tu étais amoureuse d'un masque vénitien_

_-Elle a vraiment dit ça?_

_-Oui… qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire?_

_-C'est une longue histoire… qui n'est même plus d'actualité d'ailleurs… mais si cela t'amuse… je veux bien te la raconter…_

_-Je t'écoute!_

_-J'ai passé une soirée entière en compagnie d'un homme qui portait un masque vénitien lors d'un bal masqué. Il a du partir avant que je sache qui il était._

_-Tu ne l'as jamais revu?_

_-Non… je lui ai bien parlé une fois au téléphone… On avait même un rendez-vous un jour… mais il s'est décommandé le midi…_

_-C'est tout?_

_-Oui… en fait… je vais te dire quelque chose que même Jane ne sait pas… Un certain moment, j'ai cru qu'il pouvait s'agir de ton frère… _

_-William?_

_-Oui… comique, hein?_

_-Plutôt, oui!_

_-Mais c'est oublié maintenant… Je ne saurai jamais qui a pris la place du conjoint de Louisa ce fameux soir au bal._

_-Et bien… je suis désolée pour toi!_

Un long silence règne.

_-Mais, parlant de William, Anne et lui, c'est sérieux?_

_-Hum! Je crois, oui!_ Répond Georgianna en faisant une légère grimace.

_-Crois-tu qu'ils seront les prochains?_

_-On dirait bien… _

Élizabeth aperçoit alors son amie Rosalie qui entre dans la salle et vient vers elle.

Très contente de présenter Georgianna à Rosalie compte tenu du drame qu'elles ont en commun, Élizabeth les laisse faire connaissance tandis qu'elle observe les couples qui dansent langoureusement.

Elle sursaute lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule l'obligeant à tourner la tête.

-_Vous venez danser?_ Lui demande William d'un air gêné.

-_Bien entendu!_ Répond Élizabeth en se levant.

William lui tend la main et l'entraîne sur la piste de danse. Sans dire un mot, ils se laissent bercer par la musique. Une, deux puis trois longues minutess'écoulent pendant lesquelles Élizabeth profite de la proximité de leur deux corps pour laisser son imagination vagabonder. Elle regarde les couples qui les entourent. Soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtent sur Jane et Charles et la peine l'étreint. Elle repense au fait que sa _sœur_ sera partie pendant au moins trois semaines avec Charles et qu'elle se sentira seule tant à la maison qu'au bureau. Sans vraiment les retenir, Élizabeth laisse ses larmes descendre sur ses joues. La musique cesse. William se recule pour la libérer.

-_Élizabeth, ça va?_ Lui demande-t-il en constatant qu'elle pleure.

-_Ça va, merci. Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça!_ Répond-t-elle en se frottant les joues du revers de la main.

Sans attendre qu'il ajoute quelque chose, la jeune femme s'éloigne rapidement et se dirige vers la salle de bain. William vient pour la suivre, lorsqu'une main s'abat sur son épaule.

-_C'est à mon tour. Jeune homme!_ Lui lance Anne d'une voix joyeuse et en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse.

Dans la salle de bain, Élizabeth tente de se replacer les idées. Elle se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Une fois sortie, elle retourne vers Rosalie qui est en grande conversation avec Lydia.

Jane et Charles mettent fin aux festivités et se préparent à faire leur sortie officielle. Élizabeth se lève et va s'installer près de son père pour les regarder s'en aller. Anéantie par la réalité du départ de Jane, Élizabeth recommence à pleurer. Son père, sensible à ses larmes vient la prendre dans ses bras. Élizabeth reste avec lui tant qu'on voit la voiture des deux nouveaux mariés dans l'entrée. Ceux-ci partis, Rosalie prend la relève et fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour distraire la jeune femme.

_**À suivre… **_

_**La fin arrive…**_

_**Miriamme**_


	9. Bas les masques

**Neuvième et dernière partie**

Deux jours après le mariage, Georgianna s'approche de son frère alors qu'il est assis devant son portable en train de travailler.

_-William! Tu seras là au souper qu'on organise pour_ _l'anniversaire d'Élisabeth?_

_-C'est quant?_

_-Dans trois semaines! Rosalie et moi allons choisir un restaurant où on peut avoir une salle privée!_

_-Elle est d'accord? Que je sois là, je veux dire?_

_-Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé… mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait contre ta présence!_

_-Tu ferais mieux de vérifier avec elle avant!_

-_Comme tu veux… mais si elle est d'accord… tu vas te joindre à nous_?

-_Bien entendu… Euh, tu veux qu'on lui achète un cadeau? Tu as une idée_?

-_Oh oui… laisse-moi faire. J'ai le cadeau idéal pour elle. Je vais m'en occuper. Il sera de nous deux_.

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_-C'est un sac dont les femmes raffolent. Rosalie va le choisir pour nous! Mais ce sera notre cadeau à tous les deux._

Georgianna s'était acquittée de sa responsabilité qui consistait à inviter William et s'assurer qu'il viendrait, Rosalie s'occupe de prévenir Élisabeth de ce qui l'attend.

_-Lizzie? As-tu ton agenda avec toi?_

_-Oui, pourquoi?_

-_Je veux que tu y inscrives une date très importante! Un souper auquel tu es invitée._

_-Pas pour ma fête j'espère?_

_-Oui, mais seulement avec moi et Georgianna. On a déjà réservé. _

_-Oh, non. Je déteste qu'on me fête! Surtout dans un restaurant. Ils arrivent toujours à notre table en chantant une petite chanson ridicule et en tenant un morceau de gâteau avec des feux de Bengale. _

_-Non, il n'y aura rien de tout ça! Seulement trois filles contentes d'être réunies!_

_-Bon d'accord! Si c'est un simple souper pour souligner mon anniversaire, je suis d'accord._

Une semaine avant l'événement tant attendu, Élisabeth reçoit un appel surprenant.

_-Élisabeth, j'ai besoin de votre aide!_

_-Que puis-je faire pour vous Caroline?_

_-J'ai besoin de l'adresse du traiteur avec lequel vous avez fait affaire lors des fiançailles de Jane. J'ai une amie qui aimerait les engager pour son mariage._

_-Bien sur… Attendez, je dois avoir leur carte d'affaire dans mon sac. Oui, voilà… il s'agit de la compagnie Bouffe-tout sur l'avenue Des Érables. _

_-Merci… Anne sera très contente… _

_-Anne? Parlez-vous de celle qui accompagnait William Darcy?_

_-Oui, c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit…_

_-Elle se marie?_

_-Oui… elle a rendez-vous avec William vendredi soir et elle est certaine qu'il va lui faire la grande demande._

_-Elle a bien de la chance!_

_-Je sais!_

_-Bon, et bien, je dois vous laisser… j'ai encore du travail à finir avant 17h00…_

_-Merci pour le nom du traiteur._

_-De rien!_

Dire que William comptait demander Anne en mariage la veille de son anniversaire. Quelle belle façon de l'obliger à comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Il y a déjà quelques mois qu'Élisabeth avait oublié son inconnu masqué pour ne penser qu'à William Darcy et à ses belles qualités de cœur. Élisabeth admirait comment il entourait sa sœur d'affection et en ayant pour elle toutes ces petites attentions auxquelles personne d'autre que lui ne pensait. Elle le revoit encore arriver au centre de police pour venir la supporter psychologiquement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir aussi comment il traitait Charles au quotidien. Même sa façon d'être avec Anne lui confirmait hors de tout doute qu'elle saurait être heureuse avec un homme comme lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le perdre lui aussi?

_-Pourquoi ne puis-je moi aussi être heureuse?_

Franchement déprimée, Élisabeth décide de passer au salon de coiffure où travaille son amie Rosalie afin de devancer l'heure de leur rendez-vous.

Arrivée sur les lieux, Rosalie lui suggère de profiter de cette heure d'attente pour se faire coiffer. Élisabeth ne rechigne même pas et laisse la patronne du salon s'occuper de sa tête. Élisabeth lui donne carte blanche pour sa tête et se laisse mener vers le lavabo où Violette lui lave les cheveux.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque ses cheveux son coupés et fraîchement coiffés, Rosalie découvre une jeune femme très différente.

_-Wow! Lizzie! Tu es resplendissante!_

_-Ce n'est qu'une coiffure Rosalie._ Elle se regarde dans le miroir et constate l'effet positif du changement sur son apparence en général.

-_Élisabeth, demain soir, je termine plus tôt! Je veux aller faire les boutiques avec toi. Tu dois avoir de nouveaux vêtements pour aller avec ta nouvelle tête!_

_-Pour quoi ferais-je cela?_ Se dit Élisabeth pour elle-même. _Comme tu voudras!_ Répond-t-elle simplement à sa copine.

Le lendemain, Rosalie réussit à faire en sorte que la jeune femme reparte avec deux nouvelles tenues.

_-C'est pas jeudi soir que Jane et Charles rentrent de leur voyage de noces?_

_-Oui, vers 19h00, j'ai rendez-vous chez mes parents. Jane et Charles vont passer nous saluer là-bas. _

Rentrant chez elle avec ses paquets et Rosalie qui dormait presque toujours chez elle depuis quelques temps, Élisabeth se propose de mettre un film et de faire du popcorn. Elles choisissent de film «_Love Actually_» qui est l'un des préférés d'Élisabeth.

La scène préférée de Rosalie étant celle où la jeune mariée réalise que le meilleur ami de son mari est amoureux d'elle et que c'est pour cela qu'il est aussi bête et froid avec elle. Pour lui faire plaisir, Élisabeth accepte de la faire rejouer trois fois.

Élisabeth quant à elle, aime tellement Alan Rickman et Emma Thompson que c'est plutôt la scène où la mère de famille réalise que son mari ne lui offre par le bijou qu'elle a pourtant trouvé dans ses poches en fouillant. Le moment où elle se retrouve dans sa chambre et où la chanson «_Both Sides Now_» joue en arrière plan interprétée par Joni Mitchell tire les larmes à Élisabeth. Sans qu'elle puisse réellement l'expliquer à son amie, Élisabeth se sent très proche du personnage joué par Emma Thompson.

_-I really don't know Love at all! _Chante Élisabeth tout en pleurant dans les bras de Rosalie.

Le lendemain, Jeudi, Élisabeth retrouve Jane et Charles avec une joie immense. Jane est radieuse alors que Charles a l'air très reposé. Ils ont rapporté des souvenirs pour tous les membres de la famille Bennet. Lorsque vient le tour d'Élisabeth, Charles s'approche d'elle et lui glisse un objet dans la main. Regardant celui-ci, Élisabeth constate qu'il s'agit d'une petite boîte minuscule. L'ouvrant sous l'œil curieux des autres membres de la famille, Élisabeth découvre un magnifique bracelet de pied.

_-On a pensé que tu aimerais en avoir un juste pour toi. _

-_Pour moi, maintenant, un bracelet de pied se sera toujours un symbole de ton courage!_ Ajoute Jane en serrant sa sœur contre son cœur.

-_Ou de son insouciance_! Ajoute Monsieur Bennet pour la taquiner.

_-Merci! C'est vraiment une bonne idée!_

Vendredi, dernier jour de travail avant la fin de semaine, Jane vient voir Élisabeth au bureau, les deux filles passent plusieurs minutes à mettre leurs nouvelles à jour avant de reparler travail.

_-Tu sais que William est Anne vont bientôt se marier aussi?_

_-Hein? Non! Je n'ai pas entendu parler de ça!_

_-Normal, il doit lui faire sa grande demande ce soir au restaurant!_

_-Qui t'a dit ça?_

_-C'est Caroline qui m'a appelée samedi dernier. Elle voulait que je lui donne les coordonnées du traiteur que nous avions engagé lors de vos fiançailles. _

_-C'est vraiment étrange. Charles à parlé à William au moins à trois reprises pendant notre voyage. Jamais il n'a mentionné son intention de parler à Anne._

_-Il veut sans doute attendre que ce soit fait?_

_-Tu as probablement raison!_

Lorsque Jane quitte le travail pour rentrer chez elle. Élisabeth retrouve son appartement en même temps que sa solitude. Elle se prépare une salade légère et s'installe devant la télévision.

Vers 20h00, le téléphone sonne.

_-Oui, allô?_

_-Lizzie, c'est moi Georgianna!_

_-Oh, comment vas-tu?_

_-Super bien! Je suis seule ce soir et je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller voir un film avec moi?_

_-Non… pas ce soir. Je veux me coucher tôt pour être en forme demain soir!_

_-Tu es certaine que je n'ai aucune chance de te convaincre de changer d'idée? William est sorti souper avec Anne et je m'ennuie!_

_-Désolée Georgianna… je n'ai pas le goût de sortir ce soir. _

_-Très bien… On se voit demain soir alors. Je passe te prendre vers 18h00. _

_-D'accord, bonne soirée quand même!_

_-Merci._

Les yeux pleins d'eau et la gorge serrée, Élisabeth ne prend même pas la peine de ranger son assiette. Elle se rend dans sa chambre où elle se jette sur son lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Demain, elle aurait 23 ans et William allait se marier avec une autre.

Samedi après midi, 15h00.

Avant de partir pour aller chercher Élisabeth, Georgianna passe la boîte contenant le cadeau de la jeune femme à William.

_-William, je vais aller la chercher, toi, tu vas rejoindre tous les autres au restaurant. Je me suis entendue avec le propriétaire, vous allez tous être cachés dans la grande salle. Quand je vais arriver avec elle et Rosalie, nous ouvrirons les portes et la lumière en même temps. Vous n'aurez qu'à sortir et vos cachettes et crier… Surprise ou tout ce que vous voudrez!_

-_Bien! J'ai compris!_ Pesant le cadeau, William ajoute : _Hum! Il n'est pas bien lourd ce sac!_

_-C'est certain, il est encore vide! Attend après qu'Élisabeth y ait mis tout ce que nous utilisons quotidiennement. _

_-Il y aura une table pour les cadeaux?_

_-Oui, à l'arrière vers la gauche._

_-Et nous avons des places assignées?_

_-Oui, le plan est dans la poche de ton veston. _

Donnant deux petits coups sur le devant du veston de son frère, Georgianna se rassura sur la présence du papier et posa ses lèvres sur la joue gauche de son frère qu'elle sentait très nerveux. S'il avait su ce qu'elle avait manigancé avec Rosalie, il aurait été plus que nerveux, il aurait même été terrorisé.

_-Bien, on ferait mieux de se mettre en route._

Arrivée chez Élisabeth, Georgianna est vraiment subjuguée par la beauté de son amie. Élisabeth porte l'un des nouveaux ensembles achetés avec Rosalie.

_-Je l'ai bien maquillée n'est-ce pas?_

_-Mieux que bien, Rosalie! D'ailleurs, on devrait sortir toutes les trois après avoir soupé?_

_-On verra après! _Répond Élisabeth prudente.

Après avoir stationné la voiture de Rosalie, les trois filles font leur entrée dans le restaurant. Lorsque Georgianna donne son nom à l'employé dont la tâche est de vérifier les réservations, celui-ci lui fait un sourire entendu et leur demande de les suivre.

_-On vous a placées dans notre nouvelle section. Vous y serez plus tranquilles!_

_-Wow, c'est bien gentil!_ Lui répondit Georgianna d'un ton mielleux tout en faisant un clin d'œil à ses deux voisines.

L'employé ouvre la porte puis entre le premier pour ouvrir la lumière. Rosalie s'écarte alors pour laisser Élisabeth entrer. Ne se doutant vraiment de rien, la jeune femme entre et attend que la lumière se fasse pour suivre l'employé à nouveau.

_-Surprise! _

Sursautant en voyant autant de gens apparaître devant elle en sortant de derrière toutes les tables, Élisabeth se couvre le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains en répétant inlassablement la même phrase.

_-C'est pas vrai! Vous ne m'avez pas fait ça les filles! _

_-Bonne anniversaire Élisabeth!_ S'exclama Jane s'avançant vers elle la première, suivie de près par son époux.

_-Bonne fête chère belle sœur!_

_-Charles, Jane! Vous n'auriez pas du._

Regardant les autres invités les uns après les autres, au fur et à mesure qu'ils venaient tous lui souhaiter bonne fête, Élisabeth réalise avec consternation que William est là également, mais qu'il n'est pas accompagné de sa fiancée.

-_Anne n'a pas pu venir?_ Lui demande-t-elle aussitôt.

_-Non… Je vous raconterai plus tard pourquoi?_

Délaissant la jeune femme pour laisser les autres s'approcher, William ne peut que la contempler totalement subjugué par sa beauté. S'il avait pensé pouvoir l'oublier à force de ne plus la voir, il s'était trompé royalement. Il avait cette femme dans la peau et venait de réaliser qu'il était plus que temps qu'il essaie de la reconquérir. Si seulement, il avait pu être assis près d'elle pendant le repas et non totalement à l'autre bout, directement en face de celle-ci.

Le serveur qui allait servir leur petit groupe entra dans la salle et leur demanda de regagner leur place. Il leur expliqua le menu, répondit à leurs nombreuses questions et taquina la jubilaire. Élisabeth était heureuse maintenant que la surprise était digérée. Elle regardait chacune des personnes attablées autour d'elle prenant conscience de leur importance dans sa vie.

Ses parents étaient là, de même que toutes ses sœurs, Georgianna, William, Charles, Rosalie et deux autres collègues du bureau de l'aide juridique.

Pendant le souper, la conversation passe du travail, aux loisirs sans oublier les histoires de cœur de tous et chacun. Madame Bennet ne commet aucune gaffe majeure puisqu'elle est entourée de son mari et de Jane qui la surveillent de près.

Lorsqu'arrive le moment du désert, Élisabeth se doute bien qu'elle va avoir droit à l'éternelle chanson de groupe et qu'elle va devoir ouvrir les nombreuses boîtes qui sont déposées ça et là sur l'autre table.

Après la chanson traditionnelle et le morceau de gâteau trop sucré, c'est Rosalie qui ouvre le bal en présentant le premier cadeau à Élisabeth.

_-Tiens, ma chérie! C'est le mien que tu dois ouvrir en premier!_

Gênée, Élisabeth s'active sentant ses joues devenir roses. Elle découvre un magnifique foulard assorti à l'ensemble qu'elle porte en ce moment même.

_-C'est la dernière fois que je fais les magasins avec toi Rosalie! _La taquine-t-elle. _Merci, il est magnifique. _

_-À mon tour! _S'exclame madame Bennet en arrivant avec une très grosse boîte.

Tout en riant devant l'énorme travail qui l'attendait, Élisabeth s'active et découvre un très beau tableau représentant une jeune femme en train de plaider. Celui-là même qu'Élisabeth avait déjà aperçu dans une boutique mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé acheter à cause de son prix qui était trop élevé.

_-Non! Vous n'avez pas réellement fait ça?_

-_Bien non! C'est une copie… et c'est moi qui l'ai fait!_ Réplique Charles avec humour faisant rire tout le monde.

Élisabeth reçoit ensuite deux autres paquets de ses amies du bureau. La première lui offre un livre d'un auteur qu'elle aime beaucoup et la seconde, une paire de billets pour aller voir Cats, sa comédie musicale préférée.

-_J'aime beaucoup Cats!_ S'écrie alors Georgianna en allant chercher le paquet que William a apporté et en allant le lui remettre.

D'abord hésitant, William se lève et marche vers la jeune femme.

Il se recule légèrement après avoir déposé le paquet dans ses mains se demandant encore s'il doit regagner sa place où rester près d'elle. Élisabeth prend tout son temps pour retirer le papier d'emballage. Elle se lève pour être mieux placée et ouvre le rabat supérieur. William aperçoit l'objet en même temps qu'elle et lève les yeux vers sa sœur, catastrophé.

Élisabeth quant à elle reste figée devant le spectacle du masque vénitien n'osant pas le toucher, ni même le montrer aux autres.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ Entend-t-elle sa mère demander à Jane.

_-Je ne sais pas!_

Incapable de faire face à personne, Élisabeth referme la boîte, tourne les talons et quitte la salle pour se rendre sur la terrasse. Sans attendre une seconde William quitte la pièce pour aller la rejoindre.

Voyant que la jeune sœur de William se prépare à les suivre, Jane l'attrape par le bras et lui dit : _Non! Cette partie là, ils doivent la vivre seuls! On en a assez fait!_

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer?_ Continue de clamer madame Bennet à la ronde.

Pendant ce temps sur la terrasse, Élisabeth était en état de choc. Elle réalise qu'elle a eu raison lorsqu'elle avait associé le masque au jeune homme. Mais pourquoi avait-il attendu tout ce temps pour le lui dire? Pourquoi le lendemain même du jour où il en avait demandé une autre en mariage? Tant de questions sans réponses valables se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

Une sensation de chaleur la gagne lorsqu'une personne pose le foulard qu'elle vient de recevoir de Rosalie sur ses épaules. Devinant qu'il s'agit de William, Élisabeth se tourne vers lui, les yeux gonflés de larmes.

_-Je suis désolé Élisabeth. J'ignorais ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte! Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi!_

-_Parce que vous croyez qu'il y aurait eu une bonne manière de m'apprendre la chose?_

_-Je ne sais pas… Sincèrement, je l'ignore. J'avais jeté le masque il y a quelques mois!_

-_Vous l'aviez jeté! Jeté! Vous saviez ce qu'il représentait pour moi et vous l'avez jeté_?

_-Oui… il était le symbole de mon échec avec vous!_

-_Et bien, repartez donc avec lui. Je n'en veux pas non plus! Ou offrez-le à votre fiancée! Anne sera bien heureuse de le recevoir!_

_-Anne? Anne n'est pas ma fiancée!_

_-Qui est-ce alors?_

_-Personne… je ne suis pas fiancé! Qui vous a dit ça?_

_-C'est Caroline! Elle m'a appelée samedi dernier pour me demander le nom d'un traiteur. Elle m'a dit que c'était Anne qui voulait le savoir puisqu'elle allait souper avec vous… _

_-Vendredi soir!_ Complète William pour elle. _Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai soupé avec elle, mais ce n'était pas pour lui faire ma demande… non. J'ai rompu avec elle hier soir. Définitivement!_

_-Oh! _

_-J'ai rompu avec elle, parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans vous!_

Se remettant à pleurer pour exprimer une toute autre émotion, Élisabeth n'arrive pas à croire à sa chance. La prenant dans ses bras doucement, William la presse contre son cœur et pose ses lèvres sur le haut de son front. Élisabeth se laisse bercer doucement par lui tandis qu'il lui murmure enfin tous ces mots d'amour qu'elle avait déjà entendus dans ses rêves, mais jamais dans la réalité.

Enfin réunis, les deux jeunes gens ne remarquent pas que plusieurs têtes viennent constater de visu ce qui se passe sur la terrasse et retournent à l'intérieur plus que satisfaites.

**Fin**

**J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié cette histoire que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire. Les personnages de Jane Austen sont si vivants et si complexes que je ne me lasse pas de les imaginer dans d'autres situations. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des commentaires. Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point c'est important pour moi. Merci.**

**Miriamme**


End file.
